Making Love Out of Nothing At All
by Tharys
Summary: YAOI LEMON Ele era o empresário mais bem sucedido de sua cidade.Talvez de toda a Grécia.Saga Maximinus podia ter todas as mulheres da Grécia,pois era muito rico,bonito e desejável.E não escolhia qualquer mulher,teria de ser rica.Mas alguem chega p/ mudar.
1. Prefácio

MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL

MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL

Prefacio :

Ele era o empresário mais bem sucedido de sua cidade.Talvez de toda a Grécia.Saga Maximinus podia ter todas as mulheres da Grécia,pois era muito rico,bonito e desejável.E não escolhia qualquer mulher,ah não,teria de ser rica e de nome.Não precisava ser bonita,simpática ou etecétera,bastava ser importante.Saga era realmente ambicioso,desejava tomar o mundo inteiro.

Não demorou muito a conhecer alguém de suas expectativas: o nome dela era Saori Kido .Ela era herdeira de uma das maiores,se não a maior, empresa da Ásia, a fundação Graad.Seu avô tinha morrido ,e a empresa ficou para ela;mas a "pobre" garota ainda era menor de idade,portanto não poderia assumir a empresa perante a lei.Não havia melhor oportunidade para Saga,mesmo tendo o dobro da idade da garota.Ardiloso,aproximou-se,fê-la afeiçoar-se a ele e aceitar seu pedido de casamento.Foi até fácil,como tirar doce de criança.

A fundação Graad passou a ser propriedade de Saga Maximinus.Já tinha o domínio da Ásia...com seu vasto dinheiro,comprou outras empresas na Europa também.E Saori?Ele apenas recebia os cartões que Saga pagava,as infinitas roupas e pares de sapatos e o estremo luxo de um de suas mansões. Menos seu carinho.Mas ela não se importava,pois,ainda que tivesse 13 anos,já tinha seus amantes.E Saga sabia disso,porém fingia-se de desentendido.

Mas Saga não era muito diferente. Também tinha suas e seus amantes, e não eram poucos.Seu dinheiro comprava sexo,não comprava corações.Talvez até comprasse,mas Saga não dava importância,por que sabia que havia dinheiro no meio.

Num dia desses, um de seus edifícios fora inaugurado. Foi uma grande festa, se não tivesse que arrastar a baixinha Kido e sorrir forçadamente para seus sócios. Livrou-se de Saori por uns instantes quando houve uma pequena reunião de negócios. Bom, não era bem uma reunião, era uma desculpa para jogar conversa fora.

-... Aí a patroa me expulsou de casa! – riu um dos sócios, levando os demais às gargalhadas.

- Que isso, não pode deixar a mulher mandar em casa... – dizia outro.

Saga só permanecia em silencio. Sabia o que falar na hora certa, se devia rir ou não,somente para agradar aos sócios.Sempre saía com eles,fingia que isso também o agradava,mas o que mais gostava de fazer era admirar sua vasta quantidade de empresas pelo mundo.

Ou então encontrar-se às escondidas com seus amantes. Muitos deles eram seus empregados, belíssimos empregados, diga-se de passagem.Uma característica importante para um funcionário era sua fisionomia.E,logicamente,seu porte à cama.Caso não satisfizesse o patrão,olho da rua.

"Isso é totalmente insano!" Dizia Kanon,o irmão revoltado de o se o empresário se importasse...gostava dessa vida que levava.Era o que sempre batalhara para ter: dinheiro,nome,mansões,carros,amantes e PODER.

Mas nunca imaginara que tudo que tinha ia mudar depois de um único motivo.Uma pessoa que mudaria toda a sua vida.Que faria Saga pensar de um jeito diferente...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Fic começa mesmo no proximo cap...como eu disse,é só um prefácio para entender o restante.Desde já,agradeço pela paciência e espero que gostem!

bjkzz


	2. Começando com um fim:Demissao

Agora sim

Agora sim!!

CAPITULO I

Aquela era uma manhã normal,como qualquer outra em sua empresa.Gritara com três funcionários diferentes em menos de meia hora;assinou uma papelada que lhe doía a vista de tanto ler e a mão de tanto escrever;e já mandara a secretaria pagar as "mil e uma" contas de catroes de crédito.Falando nela...

- Você é retardada??Eu pedi os relatórios da semana passada,não do mês passado!! – Esbravejou Saga,sacudindo os papeis que tinha nas mãos. – Alem do mais,você anda chegando atrasada na empresa,sua incompetente ,e este café está um lixo!!Além dos equívocos de digitação nos documentos!!Mulher ignóbil!!

A secretária escondeu o rosto com as mãos e começou a soluçar.Sem dó nem piedade,Saga largou os papeis em cima da mesa cor de tabaco e exclamou:

- Por obséquio ,apanhe seus pertences e retire-se do recinto.Se for muito difícil para você,eu simplifico: RUA!!RUA!!

A moça saiu correndo,aos prantos.O empresário recompôs-se,respirando fundo, e com cara de inocente,adentrou a própria sala.

O local não estava deserto: havia um rapaz sentado na cadeira revestida de couro de Saga, e com os pés calçados em sapatos sociais sobre a mesa antes impecavelmente limpa. Assim que viu o chefe entrar,nada fez: limitara-se a encará-lo com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele,displicente.

O grego somente pôs as mãos na cintura,mantendo o rosto sério.Logo sorriu,desviando o olhar.

-Aquela incompetente de Frida...até parece que não possui sapiência alguma...eu a dispensei.Foi isso.

- Ah,não exagere.Ela não é tão ruim assim.

- Tem razão.Ela é pior.

E riu.O outro não pôde evitar um leve sorriso.Saga despiu o pesado casaco negro e pendurou-o na cadeira na qual o outro estava sentado. Deu um tapinha no assento e disse:

- Shura,por favor,poderia dar-me licença?

O moreno pôs-se em pé,deixa vago a cadeira.Deu a volta na mesa e encarou Saga:

- Não precisa ser tão formal comigo.Afinal somos amigos.

- Aqui ,você é meu sócio.Na verdade,meu assistente.E eu preciso que você peça àquele seu subordinado que ponha anúncio de vagas de emprego no jornal de amanhã.

- Quem, o Milo?Mando sim.Ele é um rapaz muito competente,pode ter certeza disso.

- Competente a ponto de substituir-te?

Shura calou-se imediatamente.Saga sorriu ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Não se preocupe.Você é competente demais para ser descartado como um simples copo de plástico...seria grande tolice de minha parte fazê-lo. – murmurou,aproximando-se felinamente de Shura. – Seria mais útil ainda se satisfizesse meus...- parou atrás dele – desejos mais ...sórdidos...Mas eu sei que você não pode.

- É.Sou muitíssimo bem casado. – disse Shura,erguendo a mão e exibindo a aliança.

- Que pena. – falou Saga,se afastando. - Eu o receberia de braços abertos.Bom,mas vamos tratar sobre o assunto pelo qual você invadiu a minha sala e sentou na minha cadeira,e ainda por cima pôs os pés sobre a mesa...

- Pois é.É sobre os funcionários.

- O que tem eles?

- Muitos deles são o cúmulo da inutilidade.A faxina é pobre,o trabalho pesado é escasso...Saga,é sobre o futuro da empresa.Se continuar a admitir pessoas só por seu valor físico, vai nos levar à falência.Está bem,respeito essa sua opinião,afinal,você é o chefe aqui,mas eu apelo para o seu bom-senso.

Saga o encarou,ligeiramente pálido.

-Para você,é Sr. Maximinus.E ,como disse é minha opinião e minha empresa.Eu empreguei você justamente por estes critérios,Shura.

-Para você,digo,para o senhor: é Sr. Montenegro. – Retrucou.Shura saiu da sala e bateu a porta com força ao passar.

"Hm...está começando a pôr as manguinhas de fora...questiona meu modo de dirigir,meu caro Montenegro?Pois bem.Devo estar dando muito crédito a você ,muita liberdade para deixar você falar essas bobagens.Da próxima vez,o olho da rua será seu destino."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shura saiu deveras irritado da sala."Eu só estou prezando meu emprego!Aquele metido nem me ouviu..."pensava.apesar de sua cólera,devia fazer as ordens de seu chefe.

- Milo! – chamou o vice-presidente.

- Opa! - exclamou o rapaz de boné que estava atrás da cabine de serviço. – Fala chefia!

- Ponha anúncio em todos os jornais.Não importa como,telefone,carta,e-mail,só faça o que lhe ordeno.

- Falou! – acatou Milo,energético.Correu para sua cabine,onde estavam todos os seus arquivos,computador e telefone.Shura suspirou."Esse vigor todo...da onde vem tanta vontade de trabalhar?"Ignorou a si mesmo e voltou às suas tarefas normais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte,todos os jornais de todos os bairros anunciavam a vaga,e exigiam e-mail ou carta com foto,obviamente(devido àquela doentia preferência do presidente).Não dera dois dias inteiros e a caixa de correios estava lotadíssima. Mas Saga declarou que ele mesmo olharia uma por uma e decidiria quem ocuparia o antigo cargo de Frida.Mas,ao final do dia,o presidente não agüentava mais olhar cartas,fotos e "afins" ,que não paravam mais de chegar.Escolheu uma dentre as centenas ali e mandou os faxineiros levarem o resto para a reciclagem.

Ia começar a abrir a carta escolhida,quando reparou q no chão havia umazinha esquecida no vão da porta.Nem faxineiro trabalha direito aqui?, pensou Saga,enquanto apanhava a carta no chão.Curioso,abriu-a,e retirou o envelope.

Nome: ??

Idade : 22 anos

Já trabalhou em : Atendente de fast-food ,atendente de loja,assistente de departamento pessoal da concorrência.

É influente em Grego,inglês,francês,sueco e italiano.Gosta de se comunicar com as pessoas e é ativo.Não tem vícios,estudado na melhor escola grega ,e formado em Turismo na Universidade de Athenas.

"Bah,quanta besteira...tem muitos melhores que este..." Mas bastou olhar para a foto que mudara totalmente de idéia.Chamou Shura:

- O que deseja,senhor?

- Convoque este rapaz para uma entrevista.Nao importa à que horas ou que dia.Quero ele trabalhando nesta empresa.

Continua...

À P-Shurete:

No próximo capitulo você vai descobrir...hehehe...obrigada por ter a paciência de ler!

À Lysley Almada2 :

Em futuros caps eu vo por a letra da musica xD e vou ler sua fic sim,mas agora eu to tão cansada e é 1h24min...mas eu leio sim com certeza e obrigada por ler!

À Graziele :

Huhuhuhuhu vc descobrirá quem vai tomar o S2 do geminiano mais lindo do mundo...e cruel tbm.xD Obrigada por ler!

À Tenie:

Uia,gananciosa hein?Acho que sei em quem baseei a personalidd dele,msm q sem qrer... xD Obrigada por ler!

Teh+

BJKZ


	3. Quem será?

CAP II

CAP II

Enquanto todos ainda dormiam na pensão "Lar de Apollo", às 5h da manhã, um morador já estava prestes a sair. Ele trajava um terno social negro, impecável, camisa branca e gravata azul escura.

Uma senhorinha simpática entrou na cozinha, onde o madrugador rapaz servia-se de café "amanhecido" próximo a pia.

- Acordado tão cedo, querido? – perguntou ela, gentilmente.

- Sim, vovó. Sinto dizer que talvez nem tenha dormido essa noite... – sorriu ele.

- Ah, mil perdões, desculpe esta velha tola, esqueci-me tal entrevista... – disse ela, aproximando-se e alisando os belos e longos cabelos ondulados do neto.

O rapaz sorriu, e em seguida beijou a testa enrugada de sua avó.

-Sem problemas, vovó!

A velha segurou as mãos do neto e apertou-as com firmeza:

- Meu filho, desejo-lhe toda a sorte do mundo... Não fique nervoso, vai dar tudo certo!A propósito, caíram-lhe bem estas roupas de seu falecido pai... Foi um custo fazer você vesti-las... – disse ela, enquanto examinava o terno negro que seu neto trajava.

- Está na hora d'eu ir, vovó. – Interrompeu ele, ligeiramente seco.

- Desculpe-me, você não gosta que eu fale do seu p... Digo, "dele".Tudo bem ,eu te acompanho até a porta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saga estava acabando de se vestir. Tivera que acordar realmente cedo; que tortura, dormira realmente tarde, devido à ardente e luxuosa noite de ontem.

O grego calçava os sapatos muito bem engraxados, quando alguém abraçou-lhe pelas costas.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – sussurrou insinuante uma voz em seu ouvido.

- Sim, eu tenho... – Saga voltou-se para o dono da voz. – É importante. Entrevista com um novo e futuro funcionário. Falando nisso, como vai o Kanon?Há muito não o vejo...

- Humpf – bufou Julian, sentando-se na cama entre os lençóis e jogando os cabelos para o lado. – Só o mantenho na empresa por sua causa. Esquece ele, por que você não fica mais um pouco?

- Por favor, não insista. Não me obrigue a ser rude com a vossa pessoa.

- Está bem, não insistirei mais. Mas não se esqueça de que estou à sua inteira disposição.

Saga apenas limitou-se a sorrir, antes de despedir-se com um voluptuoso beijo e sair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que desceu do elevador, disparou na direção do estacionamento. Seu Lamborghini (N/A: Ta escrito certo?) preto estava próximo ao portão,por onde atravessou quase "voando".Por sorte,não havia nenhuma viatura ali perto,ou senão,multa na certa.Em menos de dez minutos atravessou a cidade inteira,só parando com uma freada brusca na entrada do prédio onde "mandava" .

Ao passar nem disse "oi" ao rapaz chamado Milo que logo cedo e com vigor trabalhava a todo vapor. Entrou no elevador e ordenou grosseiro, ao ascensorista que os levasse ao ultimo andar. Saiu da mesma forma como entrou e penetrou na sala tal qual um furacão o faria.

-Perdoe-me pelo atraso. Engarrafamento.

Mas entrara tão transtornado que nem reparara nas pessoas que ali estavam. Em pé ao lado da porta estava Shura, com seu habitual terno cinzento, de braços cruzados e pé apoiado na parede; a outra pessoa, só vira uma vez por foto. Saga podia jurar, que entre todas as pessoas com quem já trabalhou que não eram e nem são poucas, não chegavam aos pés da beleza daquele candidato.

O rapaz possuía uma beleza que exalava feminilidade. Tinha em seus olhos azuis piscina uma inocência que Saga nunca vira em ninguém. Seus cabelos dourados como os raios do Sol caíam sobre os ombros como uma cascata de ouro. Seu rosto era pálido e delicado como uma boneca de porcelana, os lábios rosados e atraentes... O moço estava sentado, com as pernas cruzadas elegantemente. No exato instante em que aqueles olhos azuis encontraram os verdes esmeralda de Saga, este paralisara.

O sujeito de beleza rara levantou-se,e sorriu,estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. A mão oferecida não foi imediatamente apertada, pois Saga ainda não estava em seu estado normal. Depois de despertar desse breve instante, o grego pediu, novamente, perdão por seu descortês atraso e apertou a mão do rapaz.

- Não há problema, esses engarrafamentos de hoje em dia são realmente os maiores problemas dos cidadãos. – respondeu ele, ainda com um sorriso maravilhosamente encantador. – Prazer em conhecê-lo. Meu nome é...

- Afrodite Filip Svesson. Estou certo?

-Sim, senhor Maximinus – confirmou, acenando a cabeça.

Desta vez quem sorriu foi Saga.

- Por favor, só me chame de Sr. Saga.

- Está bem... Sr.Saga.

Shura, impaciente, interrompeu:

- Vamos começar a entrevista logo, por favor?

-Tem razão, Shura, quero dizer, Sr. Montenegro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A entrevista durou cerca de duas horas. A maioria das perguntas, as perguntas sérias, era Shura quem as fazia, pois Saga somente perguntava coisas de seu próprio interesse e não da empresa.

- Pois bem. – Declarou Shura, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava. – Sr. Svesson, a empresa Maximinus S.A. necessita de suas tão múltiplas qualidades.

Afrodite sorriu como antes, exibindo sua perfeição dentária; porem Saga interveio.

- Shura, não tome as rédeas da situação, porque eu decido quem entra e quem sai desta empresa. Ou seja... – Saga encarou Afrodite, testando-o, queria ver sua reação. Sr.Svesson, você acaba de se tornar o mais novo funcionário daqui!Seu trabalho começa amanhã, quero que esteja aqui antes da minha pessoa, ou seja, por volta de 6h... Qualquer dúvida que lhe surja, basta tirá-la com o Sr.Montenegro aqui. Está de acordo?Posso contar com você?

Eufórico, Afrodite levantou-se da cadeira quase num salto.

- O senhor nunca se arrependerá!Darei tudo de mim nesse cargo!

-Com certeza... Você dará... – sussurrou Saga, malicioso; porem Afrodite não entendeu, ou talvez, se entendera, nem dera atenção a esse comentário dispensável. – Sr.Montenegro, por favor, acompanhe nosso querido funcionário até a saída...

--Continua—

Nuossa eu fiquei inspirada hj!As descrições estão d,modéstia a parte...espero q tenham gostado!

À P Shurete

Mais para frente vamos saber com quem o Sr.Montenegro é casado...a propósito,bonito esse nome não?xD

À Carol-san

Que bom que gostou da fic!E eu não sou má não...só um pokinho...Muhaahahahahaha!!E eu vou revelar quem eh a sortuda casada com o Shura soh mais tarde...Obrigada pelos elogios!Obrigada por ler!

À Graziele

Vou pensar no seu caso...mão no queixo Brincadeira,eu acho que vou por soh um trechinho com eles só para dexar vc feliz,OK?Obrigada por ler!

Obrigada a Todos!!Teh +!!

BJKZ


	4. Começando

Cap III

Cap. III

Seis horas da manhã, em ponto, Afrodite já estava em frente do prédio. Estava ansioso, era seu primeiro dia de trabalho, não queria decepcionar ninguém. Afrodite trajava uma camisa azul-celeste, calça jeans preta e tênis branco.

Entrou pelo grande portão de ferro decorado por detalhes de prata. Lá dentro já era conhecido: o salão era enorme; o chão, coberto por piso de cor creme, era cortado por um longo tapete vermelho que ia da porta ao elevador; as paredes, de cor branca, estavam enfeitadas por vários belíssimos e caros quadros; ao canto esquerdo estava um balcão onde trabalhava a recepcionista. "Ela é uma mulher muito bonita..." pensou Afrodite.

Mas não só ela, todos ali eram belos, de boa aparência... Podia ser uma grande coincidência. Uma coincidência muito estranha. Ignorando este pensamento, tomou o elevador e subiu até o ultimo andar, onde fora instruído que seria seu ponto de serviço. Cumprimentou educadamente o ascensorista e ordenou-lhe seu desejo.

Demorou um tempinho para chegar até lá, pois o prédio possuía muitos andares. Saiu; o salão que vira antes era simples perto do próximo. O chão era totalmente coberto por um macio e vermelho tapete; as paredes agora eram de cor amarelo claro, os quadros eram mais numerosos e maiores; havia vasos enormes de cerâmica grega nos cantos. O teto era sustentado por pilares belamente ornamentados, além das paredes.

Afrodite atravessou aquele salão ligeiramente tenso. Naquela sala havia mais um balcão, com um rapaz tão bonito quanto a moça do andar térreo. Perguntou-lhe aonde era a sala do presidente.

- Aquela porta, à esquerda. – disse ele, seco.

O sueco olhou para a grande porta negra. Não sabia por que, mas uma sensação no âmago de seu ser o fez recear. Mas como era seu dever e precisava do salário, caminhou pelo corredor até a porta e abriu-a.

Logo à sua vista surgiu uma imponente mesa de ébano e, próxima a ela, uma bela poltrona giratória revestida em couro negro. A sala estava deserta e, receoso, Afrodite entrou.

A sala deveria ser, no mínimo, imensa. Haviam estantes cheias de livros encostadas nas paredes brancas.Não haviam quadros nelas ,apenas o interruptor e um grande e antigo relógio de madeira cujos numerais eram romanos.

Afrodite, enquanto admirava a enorme sala de seu chefe, reparou que havia uma escrivaninha a vários palmos de distancia da mesa de ébano. Esta era mais simples: era cor creme, e menor que a outra; nela havia um computador novinho em folha, uma grande soma de papéis amontoados; lápis, canetas, telefone e etc. Isso tudo além de uma grande agenda marrom e amassada.

De repente, uma voz grave fez-se ouvir atrás de si:

- Já está aqui?É realmente pontual.

Afrodite virou-se, assustado. Era o Sr.Montenegro.

- Ah, senhor, perdoe eu ter invadido a sala sem permissão...

Shura sorriu.

-Não há problema algum, contanto que você bata na porta na próxima vez. E esta é sua sala de serviço, ao lado do presidente, que chegará dentro de alguns minutos. Ah, a propósito, - disse ele, dando-lhe as costas - o patrão gosta de chegar aqui no serviço e logo servir-se de um belo capuccino,daquela padaria da esquina.

Afrodite captou na hora a mensagem e disparou para a padaria.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em meia hora, Saga estava chegando ao prédio. Tomou o elevador, subiu até o último andar e foi até a sua sala.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir um agradável cheiro de capuccino ao entrar em sua sala. Em cima de sua mesa havia um copo plástico médio de capuccino, acompanhado por uma caixa de rosquinhas açucaradas. "Quem pode ter sido?",pensou,apanhando o copo médio e sorvendo um pequeno gole.

- Muito bom dia, senhor!

Saga virou-se e deparou com a formosa figura de Afrodite atravessando a porta, segurando um punhado de papéis.

- Bom dia – respondeu, deixando um leve sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Senhor, eu tomei a liberdade de digitar a sua agenda da semana que estava – aponta – naquele diário, para melhor administração...

- Ótimo. Deixe-me ver. – disse Saga, estendendo a mão. Afrodite entregou-lhe, receando que o Sr.Maximinus não gostasse. –Bom, muito bom, espero que continue eficiente como demonstra ser.

- Obrigado, senhor!

- Agora a trab... – mas foi interrompido pelo inconveniente telefone. No mesmo instante, Afrodite foi até a mesa atender.

- Bom dia, escritório do Sr.Maximinus,o que deseja?Ah, só um momento, sim?Obrigado. Senhor, sua esposa...

Saga bufou, irritado. Sentou-se à sua mesa e atendeu a outra extensão.

- O que é agora?

- Posso saber onde você esteve essa noite?De novo?

- E porque você deveria saber?

- Por que eu sou...!

- "Sua esposa", já sei, você me faz lembrar disso todo santo dia.

- Aposto como passou a noite com um amante!

- Como descobriu isso?Pela bola de cristal, hein, piveta bruxa?!

- Por que eu fui me casar com você? – disse Saori, com a voz chorosa e soluçando.

- Eu é que vou saber??

- Eu quero divórcio!

- Esteja à vontade, se fazê-lo, a sua amada Graad vai ficar em meu poder e você sem um tostão furado, já que a sua pessoa a passou para o meu nome...

-- Tu... Tu... Tu... —

- Graças a Zeus que a aquela insuportavelzinha desligou. Como eu ia dizendo...

- Senhor, não deveria tê-la tratado daquela maneira.

- Ora, que eu saiba você não é pago para me dizer o que devo ou não fazer! – exclamou Saga, alterado. Mas,ao ver com quem estava gritando,aproximou-se dizendo – Perdoe-me por ter sido grosseiro com você, só fiquei um pouco nervoso, perdoe-me...

Afrodite ergueu os olhos e encarou Saga por um instante. Algo estava escondido naqueles olhos verdes, algo em seu íntimo que dava um a fascinante àquele belo rosto. Afrodite sentiu a boca secar, seu coração palpitar ligeiramente mais rápido, as aos suando... Viu um sorriso lindo e sedutor se desenharem nos lábios de Saga. Acordara daquele transe quando, mais uma vez, o telefone tocou. Atrapalhado, Afrodite tateou pela mesa até localizar o aparelho e atendeu.

- A-alô? Escritório do Sr.M-Maximinus,bom d-dia , o que deseja?

Ainda com um sorriso semi-vitorioso nos lábios, Saga voltou a sentar-se em sua mesa, fingindo-se ocupado no serviço enquanto não tirava os olhos de um afobado Afrodite.

Continua...

Gente, só um comentário!Eu falei q tinha inspirado somente a crueldd, o modo maligno e frio de ser do Saga na personalidd da Tenie,minha irmãzinha!Não esse jeito pervo, OK??Ela me forçou a dizer isso...

Á P-Shurete

Eu pus os dois junto só p/ variar...xD Que bom que gostou do nome do Shura,me veio na cabeça,do nada xDDDDD...Obriagada por ler!

À Tenie

Pronto,já pus aquela ordem que vc me deu xD...tah lá agora ninguém mais vai achar q vc eh perva e etc etc etc..Obrigada por ler!

À Carol-san

O Di-chan vai sofrer soh um tantinho assim ócara de mámas eu acho q não vou faze-lo sofrer tanto,não sou tão ruim assim...se quer ver maldd fale com a Tenie xD E qnt à moça casada com o Shura,vou dever por mais um tmpinho OK?Obrigada por ler!

À Graziele

O MM tbm??o.o"" ele iria ficar meio desfalcado na historia...mas vou fazer o possível...vlw pelo elogio e obrigada por ler!

VLW Pessoinhas do S2

Espero não decepcionar vc's!

BJKZZ


	5. Pertencêmeá

Cap IV

N/A: O Capitulo se chama Pertencê-me-á... é porque nao funcionou o "-" no nome...

Passara-se um mês após a admissão de Afrodite. Desde então a empresa começou a "decolar", como diria Milo, o subordinado de Shura. Saga estava muito orgulhoso de seus empregados, devido ao aumento e seu poder empresarial.

Num dia de muito bom humor, em sua sala, Saga chamou Shura para cumprimentá-lo.

- Sr.Montenegro, está de parabéns como meu vice-presidente!Sua competência talvez o presenteie com o meu cargo quando eu me retirar desta empresa.

- Muito obrigado, Sr.Maximinus. – Shura somente agradeceu discreto.

- Bem, vamos ao assunto pelo qual eu convoquei a sua pessoa até aqui.

- Diga...

- Como estou de excelente humor. que tal um jantar naquele belo restaurante próximo ao seu apartamento?Chame sua esposa, e quem sabe seu subordinado mais eficiente também?

- Seria uma boa idéia. A que horas?

- Hm. Às oito. De acordo?

- Com certeza – respondeu Shura, sorrindo.

- Afrodite? – exclamou Saga, chamando a atenção do belo rapaz que trabalhava numa mesa próxima à sua.

- Sim, senhor?

- O que acha do jantar? – perguntou o grego, levando à boca um cigarro aceso.

- Bem, não sei... Espero que os senhores se divirtam!

- Saiba que sua companhia no será muito agradável.

- Quando, senhor?

- Hoje.

- Aceito, sim, senhor!Mas eu gostaria de saber onde ficar esse restaurante...

- Não há problemas quanto a isso. – Interveio Shura – peço ao meu subordinado Milo para buscá-lo em sua casa.

- Você me fala bastante desse Milo... – Disse Saga – Quero conhecê-lo.

- Chamá-lo-ei ao jantar. É meu melhor subordinado. – respondeu Shura, pondo as mãos no bolso.

- Então vá avisá-lo!Hoje, é por minha conta!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- É sério? – exclamou Milo, não acreditando.

- Seriíssimo. – Confirmou Shura.

- Que daora!,digo, que massa!Não, isso é uma honra!

- Nah,não exagere,somos só simples mortais.

- Sr.Montenegro, posso levar alguém?

- À vontade. Só com uma condição.

- O que quiser!

- O patrão ordenou que buscasse o novo secretário dele para o restaurante, às oito horas... Sabe aonde é não é?

- Sim, senhor!Eu busco, numa boa!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Às sete e meia, o carro de Milo estacionou em frente da pensão, buzinando.

- Vovó, já estou indo!

- Querido, leve um agasalho!

- Não, vovó, estou bem assim! – Disse Afrodite, despedindo-se da avó com um beijo na testa. – Obrigado por se preocupar comigo!

Afrodite correu até o carro. Milo estava esperando do lado de fora, ao seu lado, um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos, tão bonito quanto o próprio Milo. Estavam ambos elegantes; Milo trajava calça jeans, camisa azul escuro, jaqueta também jeans, porém desbotada e mesmo assim charmosa. O ruivo misterioso trajava um belo casaco negro de couro, gola alta; camisa vermelha por baixo, de mangas compridas e calça também preta. Já Afrodite, este trajava uma camiseta preta sobre outra camiseta branca, de mangas compridas; calça jeans azul e tênis All Star pretos; seus cachos dourados estavam soltos sobre os ombros, deixando-o ainda mais bonito.

- Di esse é o Kamus, meu... Meu amigo.

- Prazer. – cumprimentou o ruivo, com um inconfundível sotaque francês. Após as devidas apresentações, entraram no carro e partiram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que chegaram à porta do restaurante, um belo Eco Sport (N/A: Eh assim q se escreve? xD) estava estacionando próximo deles. Afrodite reconheceu o motorista: era o Sr. Montenegro,acompanhado por uma bela moça de cabelos castanhos que acenara,sorrindo.

Carros estacionados se encontraram defronte o local. O Sr.Montenegro estava vestindo uma camisa branca dois botões abertos; calça esporte-social preta e mocassim marrom escuro. Sua esposa trajava um belo e simples vestido de cetim azul – celeste.

- Sr. E Sra. Montenegro,que prazer vê-los! – Milo cumprimentou ambos com um aperto de mão.

- Muito boa noite! – desejou Afrodite, fazendo o mesmo.

- Afrodite, você já o conhece; Kamus, este é o Sr. Shura Montenegro e sua adorável esposa Shina.

Kamus apertou as mãos de ambos murmurando um "prazer" cheio de sotaque.

- Onde está o Sr.Maximinus? – Indagou Afrodite.

- Ah, ele adora chegar atrasado, como se fosse a pessoa mais importante da Terra...

- Estão falando de mim?

Saga Maximinus vinha na direção deles. Este trajava um elegante, sobretudo negro; camisa verde-esmeralda com adornos dourados na mangas e gola; calça e sapatos pretos; Saga tinha seus longos cabelos castanho-claros presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo abaixo da nuca. Afrodite perdera a fala diante da belíssima figura de Saga. Este, sorridente, cumprimentou a todos. Até que:

- Afrodite, o que houve?Viu algum fantasma atrás da minha pessoa? – E riu, divertido.

O sueco acordara daquele novo transe e pediu escusa por sua falta de atenção.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Garçom? – chamou Saga, quando se sentaram à mesa desejada.

O garçom logo os atendeu. Tendo anotado o pedido, este se retirou.

- Fico muito grato por todos vocês terem vindo. É uma grande satisfação para a minha pessoa tê-los aqui...

Afrodite, sentado ao lado de Saga, não tirava os olhos do mesmo. Ouvia-o falando, mas a mensagem não lhe era importante: apenas aquele tom de voz agradava-lhe os ouvidos. Afrodite sabia que Saga não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, que estava muito longe disso. Porém, ainda assim admirava-o muito. Admirava, mas dizia a si mesmo que era somente isso. Sabia que era apenas uma formiga perto dele.

Mas,ao que parecia,havia um grande conflito dentro de si. Dizia a si mesmo que era só uma grande admiração; esta hipótese contradita por seu coração, que palpitava descontroladamente quando se deparava com o Sr.Maximinus.Esse grande conflito era muito bem disfarçado com um simpático sorriso.

-... Vamos brindar à ascensão de nossa empresa!

Todos, inclusive Afrodite, ergueram suas taças de vinho e brindaram. Beberam logo em seguida. Saga lançou um olhar sobre Afrodite, que, distraidamente, bebericava o vinho. O grego permaneceu a observar em silencio o sueco. Seus gestos delicados, sua pele branca, seus olhos azul-celestes e seus cabelos dourados davam-lhe um ar angelical. Aquela simples visão fez com que perdesse o fôlego momentaneamente. "Não posso me envolver..." Pensou, desviando o olhar.

Dez minutos após o pedido, vem o garçom trazendo-o: salmão, lasanha de peru ao molho branco, salada de acelga bem temperada e dolmathes (uma espécie de "charuto": carne moída enrolada em folha de uva), acompanhados por mais uma boa dose de vinho.

Serviram-se, exceto Afrodite.

- O que houve? Não tem fome? – Perguntou Saga.

- Não, mas... Não sei qual... – disse ele, referindo-se aos numerosos talheres. Temeroso, pensou que talvez fosse humilhado apenas por não ter consciência do que utilizar.

- É este. – Indicou, de modo estranhamente prestativo e gentil. Afrodite espantara-se com aquele gesto. – Bom apetite – disse Saga, dirigindo-se a todos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Shura... – sussurrou Saga, quando encerrava sua ceia. – Após esta humilde celebração, poderia levar sua adorável mulher para casa?Pretendo, daqui a instantes, propor um "programa" para nós, homens.

- Sim, mas... Qual programa? – devolveu Shura,também aos cochichos.

- Depois lhe explico.

Shura voltou-se para sua mulher cochichando-lhe o dissera o chefe. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- O que será que tanto conversam, hein? – sussurrou, desconfiado, Milo para Afrodite e Kamus.

- Talvez algo do serviço de vocês... – palpitou Kamus, em tom baixo.

- Pode ser... Mas eu estou com um pressentimento estranho... – murmurou Afrodite.

- Relaxa, Di – Falou baixo Milo – Deve ser assunto de mauricinhos engomados...

- Espero que sim...

- Que seja, mas creio que seja realmente mal-educado cochichar na frente dos convidados... – disse Kamus.

- Caham – pigarreou Shura – Perdoem-me, meus caros, mas devo levar minha dama até a minha casa...

Shina despediu-se dos demais e seguiu Shura,que exclamava à distância:

- Voltarei o quanto antes!

Afrodite estava se sentindo ligeiramente nervoso. Algo dentro dele dizia que iria acontecer um fato que mudaria sua vida para sempre... Não sabia dizer o que era um arrepio em seu estomago o incomodava e suas mãos suavam... O que acontecerá dali a alguns instantes?

Continua...

Desculpem a demora!!Gomenasai!!

Esse cap ficou tão grande (pelo menos na minha cabça) que tive q dividir em dois... U.u

E eu demorei pq não tnho tido tempo... Mas taí!

À Tenie

Foi uma "quase ordem"!Mas eu esclareci lá... Espero q tnha gostado e obrigada por ler!

À Graziele:

Vou fazer o possível, OK?Acho no próximo cap ele ateh vai falar mais q o normal... acho,neh?xDDD Obrigada por ler!

VLWW

Teh +!

BJKZ!


	6. Pertencêmeá part 2

Cap V

Cap V

Shura não demorou a voltar, talvez porque sua casa fosse próximo dali. Os companheiros ainda estavam sentados na mesma mesa; ao ver Shura se aproximando desacompanhado, Saga abriu um grande sorriso.

- Bom, senhores – disse ele,quando Shura sentou-se à mesa. – Vamos à verdadeira celebração...

- Como assim, "verdadeira"? - exaltou-se Afrodite.

- Vamos a outro lugar, oras. – Respondeu Saga, servindo-se de vinho. – Isso o incomoda, Afrodite?

- N-Não... – disse ele, baixando a cabeça. Tivera a ligeira impressão de que Saga utilizara tom rouco e sensual em sua voz na ultima frase. Deveria ser apenas impressão.

- Bem, sugiro uma boa rodada de uísque num local próximo daqui. De acordo?

Todos fizeram que "sim" com a cabeça. Afrodite ainda tinha dentro de si aquela sensação ruim de antes. Mas como os demais concordaram, não poderia recusar.

-Deixem por minha conta. O restaurante também! – Disse Saga, levantando-se; todos fizeram o mesmo. – Por favor, aguardem-me na porta, estarei lá num segundo. Garçom!A conta, por favor!

Shura, Afrodite, Milo e Kamus foram para a porta, conforme o combinado. Logo Saga estava entre eles.

- Vamos?

Cada um entrou em seu carro. Afrodite ia entrar no Chevete de Milo, quando teve sua atenção chamada por Saga.

- Afrodite, por favor, faça-me companhia!Detesto dirigir sozinho.

Receoso, Afrodite aproximou-se de Saga; este, gentilmente, abriu a porta do carro para que o outro entrasse. O sueco entrou e sentou-se na confortável poltrona dianteira passageira. Saga sentou, obviamente, na poltrona do motorista; girou a chave e deu a partida.

O carro começou a andar. Saga acendeu um cigarro, pondo-o na boca. Tragou, e soltou uma grande baforada de fumaça que se espalhou pelo carro. Afrodite virou o rosto para a janela aberta.

- O que houve? – perguntou Saga – É o cigarro?Desculpe.

Jogou o dito cujo pela janela. A fumaça esvaiu-se rapidamente, Afrodite respirou aliviado.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha – respondeu Saga, voltando-se para Afrodite. Este reparou que estava sendo encarado e fez o mesmo. Assim que os olhos se encontraram, ambos pareceram paralisados. Os segundos se arrastavam mais vagarosamente, o mundo à volta deixara de existir. Aquela mesma sensação que Afrodite sentia a respeito daqueles olhos, aquele mistério, o fez querer descobrir o que tanto o atraía.

Nesse curto espaço de tempo, Saga quase bateu o carro: desviou-se a tempo de um grande caminhão que atravessava a rua. Os passageiros do Lamborghini foram sacudidos violentamente para os lados, mas ficaram a salvo. O carro parou próximo a uma calçada, o carro de Shura parou ao lado e o de Milo e Kamus pouco mais adiante.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shura. – Achei que vocês iam se espatifar contra aquele caminhão...

- Não aconteceu nada, Shura. Somente perdi o controle do carro. Deve ser o freio... - respondeu Saga, desviando o olhar.

- Está bem mesmo?Vocês dois?

- Sim – falaram juntos.

- Vamos indo?Não me olhe com essa sua cara de paspalho, Shura, vá para o seu carro logo.

Quando Shura se afastou, Saga largou-se na poltrona, respirando fundo e suando frio.

- Você ta bem?Machucou-se? – perguntou para ao Afrodite.

- Sim, senhor... Digo... Saga... – Afrodite ficou ligeiramente rubro e desviou o olhar.

O grego sorriu ao ver aquele gracioso rubor nas faces meigas do sueco. Por um instante, achou que com ele poderia ser diferente. Seu coração fora dominado novamente pela razão quando disse a si mesmo: "Não se envolva, não se envolva..." Deu a partida no carro e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, seguiu o carro de Shura.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O lugar onde pararam era, visivelmente, de baixo calão comparado ao restaurante de onde vieram. Era grande, sim, e tão barulhento quanto possível. Desta vez não havia estacionamentos, somente um senhorzinho que era pago para vigiar os carros.

Pagaram ao senhor e entraram. O bar estava lotado, havia musica ao vivo tocada por bandas amadoras, o garçom, que era somente um, circulava para lá e para cá com os pedidos. Havia poucas mesas vagas, estas eram as mais distantes do palco.

- Adorei! – exclamou Milo.

Sentaram-se e chamaram o garçom.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou.

- Quero um bom vinho espanhol – sorriu Shura, afrouxando a gola apertada de sua camisa.

- Quero um bom vinho grego! – pediu Milo, erguendo a mão.

- Uísque, por favor. E com gelo! – disse Saga, pendurando seu, sobretudo negro nas costas da cadeira.

- Refrigerante... – sussurrou baixinho, Afrodite.

- Ref...?

- Também vou querer. Uma soda. Serei eu quem deverá permanecer sóbrio para dirigir. – Interveio Kamus, referindo-se a Milo.

- Como se eu fosse ficar bêbado... – contrariou Milo.

- O pior é que vai. Tenho certeza, conheço a peça. Garçom, dois refrigerantes, por obséquio.

Os demais permaneceram observando. Discretamente, Saga sussurrou para Afrodite:

- Ou são muito conhecidos, quase irmãos, ou...

- É um casal. – Confirmou, aos cochichos, Afrodite. – Milo já morou na pensão de minha avó, eu o conheço há tempos.

Saga ergueu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando que entendera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Conversa vai, conversa vem... O tempo voou e eles ainda estavam no bar. Milo e Shura já estavam tão bêbados que não falavam coisa com coisa. Saga até que enganava bem: ainda estava em seu segundo copo de uísque, pois tomava um gole ou outro enquanto os dois empanturravam-se de vinho. Afrodite e Kamus estavam bebendo apenas refrigerante.

- Não falei que ele ia ficar bêbado? – Disse Kamus a Afrodite, apontando um Milo que equilibrava um copo vazio no topo da cabeça (N/A: xDDD).

- Eu –hic- não to –hic- bêbado! – exclamou ele – Né Shura?

- É é é é mesmo –hic- nós "ta" aleeegre... (N/A: Fãs do Shura, não me matem!) – este estava quase cochilando sobre a mesa.

Afrodite riu. Aquilo era vergonhoso, mas não deixava de ser engraçado.

- Alguém quer mais alguma coisa?Vou buscar algo para mim. – disse Saga, se levantando.

- Não, obrigado. – recusou Kamus.

- Quero uma Coca, se não for incomodar... – pediu Afrodite.

Saga se afastou da mesa e caminhou até o balcão.

- O que vai querer companheiro?

- Um copo de uísque e coca-cola.

- A Coca vai com Montilla?¹

Saga hesitou. Do balcão olhou para Afrodite, que dava risada de Milo.

- Sim. – disse, voltando-se para garçom. – Obrigado.

Assim que voltou à mesa, entregou o copo para Afrodite. Ele bebeu, e denunciou um ligeiro amargo no paladar.

- É impressão sua – explicou Saga, desviando o olhar. Afrodite tomou o copo, depois pediu outro.

Já estava no quinto copo quando começou a ficar tonto. Sua visão estava turva, o salão rodopiava à sua volta. Mal conseguia ficar em pé.

- Afrodite?Está tudo bem? – disse uma voz quase sumida.

Quando se deu conta, estava sentado na poltrona traseira do carro de Saga, sendo levado para sabe-se lá qual lugar. Afrodite gemeu baixinho, chamando a atenção da Saga. Este se virou, assim que parou o carro num farol.

- Está tudo bem?

Afrodite resmungou, remexendo-se. Mal abria os olhos, que se tornavam vermelhos. Uma enorme secura invadia-o por dentro, como se nada bebesse há dias. Estava tão incapacitado que pouco se importou em ser carregado. Talvez até tivesse desmaiado outra vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vendo o estado deplorável do rapaz e se sentindo culpado, Saga se dispôs ajudá-lo. Como já era tarde, não deveria incomodar a senhora avó de Afrodite; os hospitais eram longe dali e não poderia largá-lo na rua da amargura.

Saga possuía uma cobertura perto dali. Dirigindo, ainda ouvia os lamentos de Afrodite. Sentia-se mal; arrependera-se de ter mistura álcool no refrigerante do garoto, já que não estava acostumado a beber.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Saga estava estacionando seu carro no prédio. Afrodite, mais uma vez, estava desacordado; Saga tratou de carregá-lo nos braços até o elevador, pouco se importando com o que o ascensorista pensasse.

Saiu do elevador no andar desejado. Havia apenas uma porta, e esta era a entrada de seu apartamento. Sem muito esforço, abriu a porta com uma das mãos.

Entrou e fechou a porta. No instante seguinte pôs um desmaiado Afrodite no sofá, e fitou-o: ele estava respirando tranquilamente, seu belo rosto estava sereno como o silêncio. Uma de suas mãos jazia sobre seu tórax, que subia e descia ao ritmo de sua respiração.

Saga sentiu o seu coração bater fortemente contra seu peito. Nunca sentira nada como aquilo antes. Aquele "mantra" que sempre repetia quando se sentia daquela maneira fora totalmente esquecido. Saga sentia-se cativado por aquele sono tão leve e puro, como jamais vira nas feições de outros amantes.

Carinhosamente, tocou-lhe a face. Sentiu a respiração docemente acariciar seus dedos; até que um belo par de olhos azuis fitou-o ternamente. Uma sensação invadiu-lhe ao ver um pequeno e meigo sorriso desabrochando nos lábios de Afrodite.

Não se sentiu nem um pouco mal ao esconder aquele meigo sorriso com os próprios lábios. Aquele carinho tão puro acalmou-o por dentro; mas ao mesmo tempo um desejo de ter Afrodite naquela madrugada crescia.

A mão do sueco tocou seu rosto com uma leveza quase imperceptível. Saga afastou-se, esperando alguma grosseria devido ao seu atrevimento. Porém, surpreso, viu Afrodite sorrir mais uma vez e beijá-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentia aqueles lábios macios colarem nos seus e aquela língua entrelaçar-se com a sua. Afrodite sentia seu corresponder tão deliciosamente com o do grego, que lhe passava longe a ânsia de parar.

Era-lhe desconfortável imaginar que aquela ardente sensação era causada por um corpo masculino. As costas largas que despia com as mãos ávidas; as mãos grandes e fervorosas que tocavam sua pele; aquele porte de instinto felinamente dominador...

Quando dera por si, estava totalmente dominado, física e mentalmente. Boa parte de suas roupas já não mais o cobriam, além daquela fina camada de suor e êxtase. Os gemidos escapavam de seus lábios entreabertos...

Até que tudo parou.

Saga sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão pelo rosto. Este suava e parecia ter parado contra a própria vontade. Afrodite encarou-o, antes de olhar para si mesmo. Estava de cueca, extremamente suado e vermelho devido à vergonha; encolheu-se no sofá.

- Desculpe, eu... – gaguejou Saga, com a voz abafada.

Afrodite olhou-o. Algo dentro de si lhe dava certeza do que queria. E realmente _queria._

Ainda ligeiramente acanhado, sentou-se mais perto de Saga. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes do mesmo e abraçou-o. Aquela atitude confirmara que já pertencia a ele.

Agora você é meu.

Saga olhou aqueles brilhantes olhos que o incentivava. Acariciou-lhe a face e novamente tomara-lhe os lábios que tanto apreciara o sabor e textura. Desta vez não estava sendo voluptuoso e sedento de carnalidade. O carinho tomou as rédeas de suas ações e Saga tratava Afrodite tal qual uma peça rara. Ou talvez um anjo.

Propôs-lhe que fossem para o quarto, já que o que foi interrompido iria ter continuidade. Que fosse num lugar mais confortável que o sofá de couro da sala de estar.

Afrodite ia se der ao trabalho de levantar-se, mas Saga impediu-o de fazê-lo: tomou-o nos braços fortes e encostou sua cabeça ao peito nu. Desse modo, levou-o ao luxuoso quarto que os aguardava na calada da noite.

Jeitosamente, como fizera antes, deitou Afrodite na enorme cama de casal. Saga beijou-lhe os lábios e deitou-se ao lado do sueco. Beijou-lhe a mão, em seguida a boca, retomando aquele "assunto" anterior.

Apenas podia-se ouvir o ruído de lábios ardentes se tocando e os gemidos de ambos. O escuro era aliado, nada se podia ver apenas sentir, e era somente isso que importava.

Em poucos segundos, Saga já conhecia todo aquele corpo apenas pelo toque. Estavam nus, entre os frios lençóis de cetim e seus gemidos de prazer. As mãos que tanto proporcionavam aquela sensação deliciosa pousaram sobre os macios glúteos de Afrodite.

- Você ta... Pronto? – sussurrou Saga, extremamente ofegante. Pela primeira vez na noite, Afrodite pareceu inseguro. Após alguns segundos e lançando um olhar temeroso ao grego, indagou:

- Dói?

Saga olhou-o nos olhos.

- Quer dizer que... Você nunca...?

Afrodite balançou a cabeça negativamente. Para acalmá-lo, Saga selou-lhe os lábios e murmurou:

- No começo só é meio desconfortável, depois você se acostuma... Não quero forçá-lo a nada, tem certeza de que quer?

O sueco respirou fundo.

- Tenho.

Saga tornou a beijá-lo após a afirmativa. Um de seus joelhos deslizou por entre as pernas de Afrodite, fazendo-o abri-las. Cuidadoso e sem deixar de beijá-lo, Saga umedeceu dois de seus dedos com a saliva e penetrou-os em Afrodite. Este deixou escapar um gemido abafado pelos lábios de Saga,quando sentiu os dedos se mexerem dentro de si,atordoando-o de delícia.

O grego ouviu aqueles doces gemidos de prazer e sentiu seu íntimo arder de excitação. Agarrou a nuca de Afrodite com uma das mãos e beijou-o vorazmente, enquanto retirava os dedos penetrava com seu membro viril e túmido.

Afrodite gemeu ainda mais ao recebê-lo. Sua respiração arquejou; deixou-se ser dominado e possuído por toda aquela virilidade. Saga apoiou as pernas de Afrodite sobre os ombros para melhor amar aquele corpo delicado e excitante...

Não demorou muito a ambos atingirem o orgasmo. Saga ouviu aquele gemido satisfeito e beijou Afrodite delicadamente. Este parecia extremamente exausto, e Saga não podia negar que também estava. Exausto, porém satisfeito.

Deitou – se ao lado do pisciano e puxou-o para perto de si, abraçando-o.Permaneceu acariciando aqueles cachinhos dourados até que ele mesmo adormeceu aos poucos...

CONTINUA

-Olhos arregalados- finalmente... Finalmente!FINALMENTEEEEE!!

Ahh!!Mas que desespero para escrever um cap.!O.O

À Tenie:

Eu não consigo futura sócia!!O Di é mt fofo para ser maltratado!\o\ Obrigada por ler!

À Graziele:

Mi-chan e Kamy-chan tão juntos simm . que bom que está gostando!Obrigada por ler!

À Isa:

Mokona-chan!Que bom que você gostou do tema!Eu às vezes me inspiro...xDO brigada pelos elogios e por ler tbm!

Me perdoem pela demora excessiva!!Gomen,gomen!!-de joelhos- Gomen!!

Espero não ter decepcinoado vc's!

BJKZ

Teh +!


	7. Enrolação da autora

Cap VI

Cap VI

"Ai, que dor de cabeça..." pensou Afrodite, remexendo-se sonolento entre os lençóis. "Nem vou abrir os olhos... talvez eu volte àquele sonho." Ouviu o barulho de maçaneta girando e imaginou que fosse sua avó vindo chamá-lo, pois devia tarde.

"Ué... esse perfume..." Estranhou, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sentiu o colchão ceder ao seu lado e uma mão afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Afrodite... – Disse uma voz doce e grave.

O "belo adormecido" abriu os olhos assustado. Viu, sentado ao seu lado, vestindo um bonito roupão de seda azul escuro, Saga. Este lhe acariciava os cabelos e sorria.

- Bom dia, preguiçoso... – brincou, abrindo ainda mais seu lindo sorriso. – Trouxe o seu café da manhã...

Afrodite reparou na bandeja que ele trazia. Sentou-se; ao fazê-lo, o lençol escorregou até cobrir apenas de sua cintura para baixo.

- Então, quer dizer que não foi um sonho...?

- Também achei que fosse, sonhei que estava no paraíso. Acordei, e deparei-me com um anjo em meu leito.

O sueco calou-se, sentindo as faces arderem devido ao rubor. Saga acariciou-lhe o rosto, fitando-o ternamente. Seus olhos verdes-esmeralda brilhavam mais que de costume.

Saga tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a. O coração de Afrodite palpitou descontroladamente ao ver Saga aproximar-se e dar-lhe um selinho rápido.

- Eu trouxe seu café da manhã, deve estar com fome. – Disse o grego, pondo a bandeja na cama ao lado de Afrodite. – Posso fazer-lhe companhia?

- Claro... – respondeu Afrodite, servindo-se do suco e da salada de frutas. – Quer? – Ofereceu, educadamente.

- Não, obrigado. – Recusou Saga.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Afrodite não demorou a alimentar-se, pois não queria deixar Saga esperando. Este o observava com aquele mesmo brilho de minutos atrás. Por vezes, os olhos de ambos se encontravam o que deixavam as bochechas do sueco ruborizadas. Ao terminar, Afrodite pôs a tigela e o copo sobre a bandeja.

- Se quiser tomar um banho, esteja à vontade... – Falou Saga, apanhando a bandeja e se retirou.

Afrodite hesitou. "Não, já dei muito trabalho a ele..." Ao ver que estava sozinho, levantou-se da cama e procurou por suas roupas. Até que se lembrou que estas jaziam na sala, mais precisamente no sofá.

Olhou à sua volta e viu pendurado num cabide atrás da porta, um roupão de seda azul turquesa. Ligeiramente tímido, vestiu-o e saiu do quarto para recuperar as roupas na sala.

Porem elas não estavam lá.

"Ai, não..." Como não conhecia a casa direito, resolveu perguntar ao dono dela. Chamou:

- Ah, senh...Saga,onde estão as minh...?

Calou sua voz a imagem seminua do grego; somente uma toalha felpuda que envolvia sua cintura cobria-lhe a pele branca e molhada. De onde ele veio?

- Sim, Afrodite?

Nada dizia o sueco diante daquele, quase literalmente, "deus grego". Saga aproximou-se devagar e acariciou seu rosto. Beijou-o, e sem que Afrodite percebesse,puxou-o para dentro do banheiro. Afrodite só se deu conta quando estava encostado na fria parede úmida, sendo beijado ardorosamente por Saga e sentindo roçar o seu corpo as gotas correntes do chuveiro e os dedos maliciosos do grego. Mas nada fez para impedi-lo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegando ao escritório...

-Afrodite!Tome cuidado para não se atrasar, porque atender telefonemas não é, repito, não é MINHA função! – Esbravejava Shura, irritado – Eu já atendi umas cinco ou seis ligações da sua avó, ela está ligando desde cinco da matina...!!

Afrodite ouvia a tudo com a cabeça baixa. Estava errado e sabia muito bem disso. E sua devia estar preocupada, já que não a avisara de nada... Assim que o Sr.Montenegro encerrou o sermão, Afrodite sentou-se à sua mesa de trabalho.

- Shura, não seja tão rude com ele. – Impôs Saga, enquanto lia um relatório que estava em sua mesa. – Esse atraso não foi culpa dele.

O espanhol permaneceu em silencio. "Então, ele já conseguiu..." Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Shura saiu da sala do chefe.

- Senhor... Peço permissão para eu ligar para minha avó...

- Duas coisas: - disse Saga, se levantando e indo até ele. – Primeiro: não precisa me chamar de senhor quando estivermos... A sós. Segundo: Pode ligar sim, à vontade... – Sorriu e fez um carinho leve no rosto do sueco, antes de voltar ao serviço.

Meio paralisado, Afrodite pegou o telefone e discou. A ligação foi atendida rapidamente.

- Alô!Alô!Quem ta falando?! – disse uma voz afobada.

- Oi, vó, sou eu...

- Ah, por Zeus!!Meu filho, você está bem?O que aconteceu??Eu estava tão preocupada...

- Eu... Eu sai ontem com uns amigos... Estava muito tarde e... D-dormi na casa de um amigo... – a última frase saiu baixa e quase sumida.

- Devia ter ligado!Devia ter avisado!Eu fiquei muito preocupada, já que não tenho a mesma saúde de antes!Por favor, não faça isso de novo...

- Ta bem, mil perdões, hoje eu volto mais cedo... A senhora tomou seu remédio?

- Tomei sim, mas não mude de assunto!Onde você está?

- To no serviço,estou bem – disse Afrodite,pacientemente.

- Volta cedo para casa hoje menino!

- Ta bem vovó... Beijo, tchau, Zeus a abençoe.

Desligou. Estava se sentindo ligeiramente culpado, pois sua avó possui problemas cardíacos e não podia ter emoções muito fortes. Ao pousar o telefone na mesa, viu que Saga o observava.

- Sim, sem... Saga. Deseja alguma coisa?

- Sabe... Logo as férias vão chegar... – Saga aproximou-se da mesa de Afrodite.

- Sim...

- Vou viajar e passar uma temporada em Mileto, aqui mesmo na Grécia... Tenho uma casa lá... E detestaria ir sozinho...

Afrodite permaneceu em silencio.

- Aceita? – perguntou Saga, apoiando-se na cadeira de Afrodite, de modo que o "cercasse" com os braços.

- Err... Não sei... Minha avó...

- Ela ficará bem – disse o grego, em seguida segurou sua mão.

- Vou pensar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O Lamborghini preto estava buzinando em frente à pensão "Lar de Apollo". Saga estava ao volante esperando Afrodite vir com suas malas.

- Mas que moço apressado! – brincou Marie, a avó de Afrodite, que ajudava o neto a arrumar as malas.

- Não posso me atrasar vovó!Eu vou levar duas malas, já que serão duas semanas...

- Mas, meu filho, uma mala apenas, já não está boa?

- Uma mala não, vó!Quer que eu ande nu?

- Eu não me importaria. – disse Saga, encostado à porta.

- Sr. Saga, não vi o senhor aí!Mil perdões!

"Quer dizer que esse é...? Esse meu neto é um rapaz de muita sorte!" pensou Marie, ao cumprimentar o grego. – Bom dia, senhor!"Mas esse rosto..."

- Bom dia!Como vai a senhora? – Saga tomou uma de suas mãos e beijou-a,cortês.

Antes que Marie respondesse, um afobado Afrodite apareceu com uma mala pesada, apertando-a contra o peito. O sueco vestia uma camiseta simples preta, jeans "de viagem", (aquela que sempre acompanha a gente) e tênis brancos.

- Deixa que eu levo. – Disse Saga, se aproximando. – É só isso?

-Ah... É... Tem outra, mas deixa que eu levo. – Afrodite apontou uma pequena mala negra sobre o sofá. Sem fazer cerimônia, e sem esforço algum, apanhou ambas as malas e levou-as ao carro.

- Você é meu convidado. Deixe as malas comigo. Vá despedir-se da senhora sua avó.

Afrodite assentiu com a cabeça e foi até Marie.

- Divirta-se meu filho! – desejou ela, abraçando o neto.

- Fique com Zeus, vovó!Ligarei todos os dias para a senhora!

- Ah, quando estiver lá,esqueça dessa velha e aproveite bastante a boa sorte que você tem! – E riu.

- Vovó! – censurou um vermelho Afrodite.

Marie abraçou o neto e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Agora vá!Não perca tempo! – Despediu-se a velha com um sorriso no rosto bondoso. – Ah, e leve isto! – Entregou-lhe um vasilhame. – Para vocês não ficarem com fome na viagem...

- Muito obrigado, vovó!Agora vou indo... Zeus a abençoe!

-Adeus... Meu filho.

Marie acompanhou com o olhar a trajetória de Afrodite até o carro. Murmurou um desejo de "Boa Viagem" e acenou para o carro que se deslocava rapidamente, até que ele desapareceu de seu cansado campo de visão.

O.O³³

Depois de muitíssimo tempo... Depois de um meteoro cair na Terra e matar os dinossauros... Essa fic eh,enfim,terminada e publicada.

Gomen !!Ou melhor!Gomenasai!!

À Isa :

Que bom que você gostou!Eu sei que o Saga não devia ter feito aquilo mas...hehehehe...Obrigada por ter lido!!.

À Grazi:

Desculpa pela demora, de novo!Eu to fazendo o possível... Obrigada por ler!.

À Tenie:

Ahh!!Não sei ser cruel!Nao mesmo...só com os meus filhos xDD Obrigada por ler!.

BJKZZ

Teh a próxima ! \o


	8. Ciumes?

Cap VII

O vôo foi tranqüilo. Como o destino não era muito longe da capital Athenas, o avião não demorou a aterrissar na terra litorânea de Mileto. O único transtorno fora o enjôo de Afrodite.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou Saga, preocupado, assim que chegaram.

- Eu to sim...

- Tem certeza?

- Aham. Não se preocupe comigo, é que eu não gosto de lugares altos.

- Entendo... Vamos?

- Vamos. – concordou Afrodite, com a voz fraquinha.

Saga tratou de levar as malas num carrinho até o estacionamento, onde um Ford KA preto os aguardava. "Mas ele é muito metido... tem carro até aqui...", pensou Afrodite, vendo Saga saudar o motorista com um aperto de mão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A casa era, no mínimo, enorme. Eram quatro quartos, dois banheiros, sala, cozinha e varanda de frente para o mar. Afrodite estava pasmo. "Por que uma casa tão grande?"

- É bonita, não é? – comentou Saga, ao abrir a última janela que faltava. – Precisa ver o pôr-do-sol...

- É sim. Onde posso deixar as malas?

- No meu quarto, aquela porta à direita.

- Mas..!Nós vamos ficar no mesm..?!

- Vamos!Não vamos?

Afrodite permaneceu em silencio e levou as malas até o quarto. O cômodo era imenso como tudo na casa. Era suíte; duas janelas iluminavam o quarto, e ficavam à esquerda da cama de casal.

- Vamos estreá-la? – insinuou Saga, abraçando Afrodite por trás pela cintura e beijando-lhe a nuca.

- M-Mas mal acabamos de chegar... – murmurou Afrodite, evitando as "mãos bobas" que insistiam em tentar invadir-lhe a camisa.

- Mas que diabos dá para se fazer nessa casa?

- Calma!A vida não é só sexo. Tem tanta coisa para fazer...

- Como, por exemplo?

- AH, tem... Uhm...

- Quantas coisas, não? – Provocou o grego, dando leves chupões na pele branca de Afrodite.

- Ah...v-vamos dar um passeio!

- Ta bom, já entendi. – disse Saga, contrariado. – Eu te levo para alguma sorveteria...

-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i-y-a-o-i

Algum tempo depois...

- O pôr-do-sol é realmente muito lindo... – suspirou Afrodite, sentado a uma mesinha de plástico saboreando um delicioso sorvete de flocos com cobertura de morango e granulados de chocolate branco.

- É – resmungou Saga, esmagando os confetes de chocolate que cobriam seu sorvete de pistache com calda de chocolate.

- Por que esse mau humor todo?É por causa de... Hoje mais cedo?

- Nada disso. É aquilo – e apontou para trás.

Afrodite não havia reparado antes, mas atrás de si havia um pequeno grupo de garotas sentadas numa mesa próxima à deles. Elas lançavam olhares para os rapazes e riam, flertando.

- O que tem?

- Odeio as mulheres nessa idade. – criticou Saga, espetando o sorvete com a colher.

- Não devem ter mais que dezoito... Por que diz isso, sua esposa está nessa faixa...

- É justamente por isso.

O sueco achou melhor nada dizer. Olhou para a mesa vizinha novamente e notou que uma ruivinha o encarava. Sorriu, deixando a menina tão rubra quanto os próprios cabelos.

- Se você está interessado, vá meter-se naquele harém infernal. – Resmungou Saga, desgostoso.

- Calma, eu só... – Afrodite retrucou, mas logo sorriu – o que foi isso?Você ta com ciúmes?

- Ciúme?!Lá tenho eu cara de quem tem ciúme?! – Exclamou Saga, alterado. – Vamos embora, já ta pago o sorvete. – Saiu, puxando um confuso Afrodite pelo abraço.

-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D-x-D

Logo estavam de volta a casa. Saga estava muito estranho, nunca que Afrodite o vira daquele jeito. Tanta irritação à toa?

- O que aconteceu lá na sorveteria?!

O grego não respondeu, apenas sentou-se mal-humorado na poltrona da sala de estar.

- Ainda não meu respondeu. – insistiu Afrodite, ajoelhando-se defronte o grego. – Sei que estou sendo chato, mas...

- Não foi nada. E não se sente no chão, ou vai ficar resfriado.

Afrodite, não discutiu, para evitar brigas logo no primeiro dia de viagem a um lugar tão lindo quanto à ilha de Mileto. Levantou-se e sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde estava Saga.

- Você se esconde tanto... O que há?

-...

- Não é necessário ter vergonha de mim... Mas não vou forçá-lo a dizer nada. – Pôs a mão no ombro forte do grego.

Saga permaneceu calado enquanto viu Afrodite afastar-se em direção à cozinha.Segui-o e abraçou-o por trás.

- Desculpe-me, meu anjo. Eu me exaltei. Fiquei fora de controle ao ver aquele olhar faminto e pervertido para cima da sua pessoa... (N/A: Que exagero!)

Afrodite ficou rubro devido àquela atitude. Ainda envolvido por aqueles braços seguros, segurou as mãos de Saga carinhosamente.

- Está tudo bem. Eu também peguei pesado.

- É, pegou sim. –Brincou Saga.

- Bobo – Afrodite virou-se para encará-lo.

- Eu to perdoado? – perguntou Saga.

- Depende... – o sueco sorriu malicioso, antes de ter seus lábios tomados em um beijo voluptuoso.

-e-u-a-m-o-e-s-c-r-e-v-e-r-y-a-o-i-x-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D

Era quase uma da madrugada,quando,exaustos, adormeceram um nos braços do outro. Minto. Afrodite somente repousava ainda desperto, deitado no peito de Saga, cujos lábios roçavam a pele alva do sueco.

- Não consegue dormir? – indagou o grego, com sua voz extremamente sonolenta.

- Uh-hum... – resmungou o sueco, ao responder.

- Pobrezinho... – Saga afagou-lhe os cabelos dourados. – Se quiser eu tenho uma historia para contar... Já que não devo ter vergonha de você. Não posso dizer que é um conto de fadas, pois não é. Eu diria que está mais para historia de terror que não há previsão de final feliz...

Continua...

Nem vou falar nada sobre a demora...

À Tenie:

Velha encapetada?Vlw hein!:D mas eu sou mesmo...Obrigada por ler!

À Grazi:

Que bom que gostou!Mas acho que não vai dar para por o Mi-chan e o meu querido pingüim na fic como você quer...desculpa...mas eu já fiz duas fics só deles,se quiser ler,esteja à vontade!Obrigada por ler!

À Isa (mokona-chan):

Ah,o Ditinho não vai sofrer tanto...eu acho né!xDNao acabou ainda não,eu até acho que essa fic vai longe...Obrigada por ler!

BJKZ e VLW pelos 666 hits!(sempre quis fazer isso:p)


	9. uu

Cap VIII

Cap VIII

"Poucas pessoas têm consciência disto, mas eu vim de uma família classe média baixa. Nós, os Maximillian, éramos sustentados por um pequeno comércio, mas era tão 'fraco' que pouco nos dava."

"Numa época de dificuldade, há vinte e oito anos, nascemos eu, e meu irmão gêmeo. Sim tenho um gêmeo e seu nome é Kanon. Parece petulante de minha parte, mas ele realmente nunca chegou aos meus pés."

"Fomos criados com o melhor que podíamos ter na época, o pouco conforto e a comida que meus pais deixavam de comer para alimentar-nos. Parece clichê, não é? Mas era a puríssima realidade do vilarejo onde eu nasci e vivi até os meus amargos treze anos."

"A situação melhorou, mas pouco. Logo aos três anos, eu e Kanon já sabíamos trabalhar pesado, para ajudar nosso pai e nossa mãe que vivia doente. Carregávamos caixas que agüentávamos. Aos cinco, eu já sabia ler, escrever e fazer contas. Mesmo tão jovem, por mais mirabolante que isso seja, eu já era 'caixa' daquela venda 'tosca'."

"Aos sete passei a freqüentar a escola, juntamente de meu irmão. Eu era bom aluno, os melhores trabalhos em equipe eram os quais eu organizava. Não posso dizer o mesmo de Kanon. Ele preferia ficar em casa para auxilio no mercado."

"Aos doze anos, nasceu minha irmã Agatha, e consegui um primeiro emprego fora de 'casa'."

- Espera aí!Nem comenta nada sobre a sua irmã?! – Interrompeu Afrodite.

- Ta bom...

"Quando Agatha nasceu, nossa situação era ligeiramente melhor, já que eu trabalhava como entregador de jornais e dava meu salário para a casa. Quer dizer, eu guardava um tantinho para mim, pois tinha planos e algo inesperado poderia ocorrer."

"De entregador de jornais tornei-me uma espécie de carteiro. Mandavam mensagens através de meus serviços. É lógico que eu cobrava a mais."

- Claro... Como se eu não conhecesse... – palpitou o sueco, sentando-se ao lado de Saga, que prosseguia.

"Por favor,não me interrompa,vou contar somente uma vez, pois a historia não é curta. Aos treze, uma nova e pequena empresa foi instalada naquela região. Foi um grande 'baque' para nós, acostumados com a simplicidade. Exceto eu, que não estava satisfeito e isso levava a freqüentes brigas com meu pai. Mas isso não vem ao caso."

"Trabalhei lá, dizendo ter quinze anos. Essa história não foi engolida facilmente, mas como havia pouca mão-de-obra naquele lugar... empregaram-me como entregador de encomendas. Eu 'viajava' em caminhões enormes para as entregas. Não faça essa cara, eu não dirigia, óbvio. Quem dirigia era um senhor de quarenta e tantos anos, um pervertido que me incomodava constantemente. Nunca cedi à vontade sórdida daquele depravado."

- Sei...

"Acredite se quiser. Mas aquele homem nunca me encostou um dedo. Na verdade, eu ainda era virgem aos treze."

-Não acredito!!

"Obrigado! Bom,continuando,passei por muitos lugares, conheci muitas pessoas. Uma das encomendas era uma peça de carro cujo destino era a casa de um almofadinha muito metido. Nunca vou me esquecer desse dia.Foi o primeiro passo desse longo e complicado trajeto."

- Como assim?

"O dono da casa dizia admirar meus serviços. Já sabia eu que era mais um velho pervertido; não gostava nem um pouco dele... Aquele homem encomendava, propositalmente, entregas para sua casa e sua fábrica, para que eu fizesse o trabalho. Até que um dia, ele me abordou quando eu já estava de partida de sua casa."

"– Rapaz... como é mesmo seu nome?"

"- É Saga. – Respondi seco e desconfiado."

"–Belo nome... bom, Saga, admiro realmente seu trabalho, e adoraria que essa sua competência auxiliasse minha empresa no centro.Em Atenas."

"– Senhor, é..."

"– Não, não quero sua resposta hoje. Dou-lhe uma semana para tal."

"Quando cheguei em casa,nada disse a meu pai.Mas aquele velho astuto reparou na mudança de meu comportamento e me pôs contra parede:"

"- O que está acontecendo? – falou, ríspido."

"– Não interessa."

"Em seguida da resposta grosseira, um tabefe acertou meu rosto. Cambaleei, quis chorar, mas segurei as lágrimas. Meu pai perguntou-me mais uma vez.Respondi ao mesmo modo e quase fui estapeado novamente,pois minha mãe,ainda que fraca,interveio e segurou meu pai enquanto podia.Nesse intervalo de tempo,tranquei-me em meu quarto."

"Arrumei as malas escondido para fugir. Ia aceitar a proposta daquele velho almofadinha, por puro rancor. Mas,para meu azar,Kanon descobriu tudo.Tentava me convencer a não fugir,mas eu tinha de fazê-lo."

"Fugi enquanto todos dormiam e, sorrateiramente, invadi a empresa na qual eu trabalhava (a segurança era a pior possível). Passei a noite lá, e,como se estivesse tudo normal,trabalhei sem que ninguém suspeitasse. Como sempre, havia entregas para a casa do almofadinha."

- Ele não tem nome não?Chame-o pelo nome!

"OK.Ele se chamava Edwards.Eu o encontrei pela manhã e logo respondi à sua pergunta.Ora,ora,disse ele,quanta pressa...Mas está certo,amanhã mesmo começa seu novo trabalho."

"No mesmo dia eu viajei para Athenas, clandestinamente. Fui de trem. Mas ao chegar lá, veio em minha cabeça a seguinte pergunta: 'Bem, já estou aqui, mas para onde eu vou? '. Um horrível desespero tomou conta de minha e desatei a chorar. Até que, surpreendentemente, o Sr.Edwards surge como se me aguardasse. Convidou-me a hospedar-me em sua casa"

- Você não aceitou, não é?

"Tive que aceitar. Ele levou-me até a mansão; na época achei enorme, bem acomodado. Mas logo veio uma realidade à minha cabeça: como pagaria minha estadia? Sim, eu já tinha de certa forma, meu emprego, mas não era o suficiente. Disse isto a ele. Nunca me esquecerei da expressão sombria que tomou seus olhos embaçados ao dizer-me: Sim, mas o preço não será pago em dinheiro..."

Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

-Ele não... Você...?

"Exatamente."

Saga calou-se por alguns instantes. Parecia ter-lhe surgido uma vontade de parar por ali. Mas respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

"Aquele velho era solteiro e sozinho. Queria que eu morasse com ele para fazer-lhe companhia e... – pigarreou – outras coisas também. Ele praticamente me obrigava a 'visitar-lhe' durante as noites, ou até mesmo em pleno horário de trabalho. Eu detestava aquele homem, arrependi-me amargamente de ter fugido de casa."

- Por que não voltou??

"Porque eu tinha pouco dinheiro na época. Era aquilo, ou rua. E rua estava fora de cogitação. Tive que aturá-lo por uns dois anos. Quando completei veridicamente quinze anos, já tinha dinheiro o suficiente a ameacei arranjar algum lugar para morar. Qualquer pensão, ou albergue... Qualquer coisa seria melhor que aquela vida leviana que eu era obrigado a levar."

-Você não era obrigado!Foi por que quis!

Saga massageou as têmporas.

- Por favor, não me interrompa.

"Continuando... o velho achou que eu estava blefando. Riu da minha cara e falou: 'Vai. 'Eu fui, realmente. Arranjei um emprego de garçom num barzinho picareta que abrigou por um preço absurdo. Não deus dois dias e o Sr. Edwards veio pedir-me que voltasse."

- Não creio!!

"Ele veio com uma conversinha de 'a casa fica muito vazia' e 'que eu era uma ótima companhia'... mas eu fui firme e disse não. Ele insistiu; mas eu disse a ele que só voltaria se ele cumprisse as condições que impus."

Afrodite balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Disse a ele que somente voltaria se a empresa que ele dirigia ficasse em meu nome."

-Não acredito!!Como você é..!

"Humpf... ele me olhou com uma expressão incrédula. Achou que eu estava brincando. Eu disse: 'Da ultima vez que disse que eu brincava... olhe o que aconteceu. 'Respirou fundo e prometeu que iria fazê-lo, assim que eu voltasse para a mansão. Fui firme: 'Quero que o faça aqui, diante de meus olhos. Ou no cartório, comigo ao lado. '"

"Ainda era uma criança, mas eu não estava brincando. Acredite, aquele velho me _amava_. Que nojo... ele fez tudo o que eu pedi. Quer dizer, mandei. A empresa era minha, com apenas quinze anos de idade. O Sr.Edwards ainda a dirigia, mas a empresa, no papel, estava em meu nome."

"Durante longos três anos, nunca mais o Sr. Edwards me encostou um único dedo. Completei dezoito anos e pude assumir perante a lei a empresa que era minha. Como ainda era inexperiente, deixei o velho dirigi-la."

"No dia de meu aniversário de 18 anos, reuni os poucos amigos que tinha e alguns sócios _mais jovens_. Instigaram-me a tomar alguns drink's, e eu estava tão fora de mim..."

- Leia-se bêbado.

"... que cheguei a por um cigarro na boca. Quando acordei, dei-me com um quarto estranho, de cheiro e aparência estranha. Nota: eu estava completamente nu. Ao meu lado estava, sentada e tragando um cigarro caro,uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos (tingidos,é claro) crespos que desciam ao longo dos ombros pálidos e despid..."

- Ta bom, ta bom, entendi!

"Enciumado, hein..." Saga riu. "Depois daquilo eu e aquela trambiqueira de quinta tivemos um caso... como poderia dizer... leviano. Atrevo-me a dizer que foi passageiro."

Mas ao citá-la, virou o rosto para o lado. Afrodite reparou naquilo, e:

- Você gostava dela não é?

Saga ficou em silêncio, como se fitasse os amassados e úmidos lençóis. Ainda calado, voltou-se para o criado mudo e apanhou um maço de cigarros. Acendeu; tragou.

- Infelizmente.

Afrodite arrependeu-se da pergunta.

- Desculpe... – disse, alisando o peito do grego; este suspirou.

- Sim, posso dizer que gostava muito dela. Cheguei a colocá-la dentro de casa, onde se alojou facilmente. Duramos um ano juntos. Até que a peguei na cama com um entregador de pizza.

- E o que você fez?

- Paguei na mesma moeda. E continuo a fazê-lo até hoje.

- É por isso que você...

-Exatamente.

Desta vez, quem abaixou a cabeça foi Afrodite. Então era isso. Toda aquela suposta canalhice por parte do grego era infundada em um amor do passado que nunca acabou... (dedução do Afrodite).

- Na verdade, peguei gosto pela coisa. Aquela mulher morreu para mim há muito tempo. Ela é só mais uma.

Afrodite respirou aliviado.

"Depois dessa época conturbada, me dediquei aos negócios e aos sócios.Sim,é exatamente isso que você está pensando.Expandi os negócios me associando cada vez mais.Você,leitor,não tente fazer isso."

"Quase fui preso, certa vez. Acusaram-me de ter relações com tráfico de armas. Disse a eles que eu só transportava, não me intrometia nas encomendas, porque esse era meu trabalho. Permaneci preso durante uma semana; meu advogado, muito competente, me tirou de lá."

- Mas você não..?

"Claro que não. Bom, vivi bem até os 26 anos... Até que soube do falecimento daquele empresário velho... Já deve ter ouvido falar dele... Mitsumasa Kido.Soube também da neta que ele deixou.Pensei comigo mesmo: ele é o homem mais poderoso de toda Ásia.Pelo menos era;e esse poder caiu nas mãos de uma garotinha 'tosca'."

- E você se casou com ela.

"Sim, dois anos depois. Aquela vaquinha fez daqueles dois anos os piores da minha vida... Mas valeu a pena; praticamente um terço de toda a Ásia é meu.Meus negócios se ampliaram divinamente!Dá até orgulho..."

- Poupe-me disso... Mas e a senhorita Kido?

"Ah, que saco... aquela garotinha mal tem noção de mundo e já tem tantos amantes quanto eu tenho carros... Nunca me atrevi a deitar-me com aquela garota, não vou sujar meu corpo."

Tragou.

"Casei-me com ela, mas não deixei de ter meus amantes. Se bem que de uns tempos para cá não tenho... ahmm... dado muita atenção a eles..." Suas faces coraram de leve. Pigarreou. "Bom, até o dia que te conheci... esta é o resumo da minha história... iria encompridar muito este capitulo..."

- Tem cada coisa que você fala... – pensou Afrodite. "Capitulo..."

-Pronto, agora vamos dormir... Posso?Estou exausto...

-Claro... Mas depois quero saber direito.

Saga bufou.

- Outro dia... Quero dormir... – suplicou em tom choroso.

- Ok,OK... – Afrodite aplicou-lhe um selinho antes de dormir – Durma com os anjos.

- Já estou dormindo com um...

-"Mas é galanteador até com sono... Aonde fui amarrar meu burrinho..."

Continua...

To fazendo capitulo de mês em mês...nao...

Sniff ... capitulozinho complicado este viu!Deve ter ficado uma porcaria...sejam sinceros...

À Juliabelas:

Não eh...Saguinha ciumento...kawaii '-' Obrigada por ler!

À Grazi:

Não pude por muito o Kaninho na historia...gomen ' Obrigada por ler!

À Isa:

Tai a continuação ' Obrigada por ler!

Teh a próxima...do jeito que vai...teh mês que vem '-'


	10. O começo do fim

Cap IX

Quando Afrodite acordou, como sempre, Saga já havia despertado. Sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se na cabeceira de madeira cor de tabaco; refletia sobre a noite passada, em silêncio.

Toda aquela história era demasiadamente confusa... E Saga não parecia bem ao falar da família. Será talvez sentimento de culpa?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada do grego no quarto. Este vestia um roupão cor creme.

- Ainda bem que acordou, pois eu ia te chamar.

- Que horas são..? - Murmurou Afrodite, espreguiçando-se ainda sentado.

- Hora de levantar, preguiçoso. – Saga aproximou-se da cama e puxou o lençol, descobrindo um seminu Afrodite. – Vá se arrumar, porque iremos à praia hoje. – E se retirou.

Praia?É mesmo, havia se esquecido totalmente disto!(N/A: E eu também!\o/). Preguiçosamente, levantou-se e vestiu as calças que largara no chão, e foi assim mesmo à cozinha tomar café.

Lá, encontrou Saga junto à pia,tendo nas mãos uma caneca de porcelana Afrodite entrou na cozinha,Saga permaneceu analisando-o: cada centímetro de pele desnuda passou pela vistoria do ...um breve calor espalhou-se por seu corpo,mas o café e foi ao quarto,não deixando de tocar o ombro pálido do sueco em sua trajetória.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Vamos logo! – Exclamou Saga, parado em frente à porta do quarto. – Deste jeito vamos estar lá ao meio-dia.

O grego estava vestindo bermudas largas azuis até os joelhos com faixas brancas nas laterais; camiseta de manga curta vermelha colada no corpo forte. Os belíssimos cabelos ondulados estavam soltos e aperfeiçoava ainda mais sua bela silhueta.

- Só um minuto! – respondeu Afrodite, lá de dentro. Não demorou muito a sair. O sueco vestia uma leve regata branca, short azul-turquesa apertado que se encompridava até o meio das coxas; os cachos dourados estavam impecavelmente presos num belíssimo "rabo de cavalo". Só faltou Saga babar.

- Vamos? – Afrodite sorriu, com seus orbes azuis-piscina faiscando.

- Ah... Vamos, vamos... – atrapalhou-se Saga, desconcertado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A praia era praticamente o "quintal" da casa do grego. O mar, belamente ornamentado pela orla da praia, formava desenhos naturais. A areia, branca e fina, tornava-se densa e escura à medida que se aproxima do mar. Àquela hora da manha já havia quiosques abertos e vários guarda-sóis ao longo da praia.

- Ah, como eu adoro praia! – Exclamou Afrodite, num espasmo de alegria quase saltitante.

- Prefiro inverno na França... – resmungou Saga, perante a alegria do sueco; seguia-o até a praia.

Afrodite nem deu atenção àquele comentário. Deslumbrado estava pela pureza azul das águas de Mileto. Inspirou e expirou várias vezes, sentindo aquele agradável e fresco odor litorâneo.

- Acho que vou dar um mergulho!

- Acho que vou ao quiosque comprar alguma bebida. – retrucou Saga; não estava gostando da idéia de vê-lo sozinho no mar. – Não vá se afogar viu...

- Pode deixar!Sou praticamente um peixe! – exaltou-se o pisciano. (N/A: Mereço um chute depois dessa -.-")E desembestou a correr como uma criança para o mar.

Vendo-o afastar-se, Saga retirou do bolso da bermuda uma pequena luneta azul-escuro.

- Se aprontar... Vou saber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto Saga alugava uma mesa de quiosque, Afrodite deliciava-se no mar. Mergulhou,nadou,boiou, jogou-se de encontro às ondas. Estava bem, até que se deparou com uma figura ligeiramente conhecida.

- O-oi... – gaguejou ela.

Afrodite reconheceu-a: era a mesma garota ruiva da sorveteria!Estava diferente: tinha os cabelos cor de fogo solto sobre os ombros e trajava um biquíni verde-água que era, no mínimo, bem atraente.

- Olá! – sorriu o sueco, simpático. – Nossa, este mar 'tá' uma delícia não é?

- É verdade! – A garota enrubesceu. – Sempre viajo para cá em final de semana... C-como é que você se chama?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, lá da areia da praia, protegido por um guarda sol de um sol (N/A: Jura??) escaldante,estava Saga,e sua luneta.

- Mas que atrevimento é...?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Pode me chamar de Phillip! – Disse Afrodite (N/A: é o segundo nome dele, p/ quem não lembra;) ). – E você?

- B-bom... Meu nome é Louise...

-Belo nome! – Ousou o sueco, com um belo sorriso estendendo-se em seu rosto.

A ruivinha ficou tão ou mais vermelha que seus próprios cabelos. Sem jeito, gaguejou:

- Q-que nad-da... Ah!Você v-vai vir ao show n-no bairro "XXXXX"?

- Vai ter show?Quando?

- H-hoje mesmo!Você vai?A g-gente poderia ir j-juntos...

- Hm... – Afrodite voltou-se para a praia. – Está marcado. Naquele quiosque, onde tem um cara de luneta,pode ser?

- Às nove?

- Fechado!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- A gente tem mesmo de ir nesse... Nessa... Coisa? – Reclamou Saga.

Afrodite ainda estava em frente ao espelho. Vestia uma camisa azul escuro por cima de uma regata branca; usava um bermudão jeans até o joelho e tênis. Voltou-se para o grego resmungão (este trajava simplesmente uma camisa folgada e calça de seda brancas) e replicou:

- Faço questão.

Não demoraram muito a chegar ao quiosque, já que o mesmo situava-se próximo à casa de Saga. Lá, já estavam as garotas: Louise e sua amiga, uma morena alta de olhos cor de mel. Quando nossos rapazes surgiram à vista de Louise, esta acenou freneticamente, sem esconder a ansiedade.

- Olá, moças! – Cumprimentou jovialmente o sueco, sorrindo. Viu as orbes claras da ruivinha brilharem quando beijou-a no rosto.

- Oi, Phillip!Está é a Mellany, a minha amiga...

- Prazer!E este é Saga...

Cumprimentaram-se; o grego tinha no rosto um sorriso que fazia questão que parecesse falso. Mas a tal Mellany não reparou, estava encantada com a beleza dos rapazes.

- Vamos?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dez minutos de caminhada foi o suficiente para chegar ao local. Uma vasta multidão perambulava pela praia, perante um grandioso e bem iluminado palco. Entre essa multidão, haviam fotógrafos e jornalistas de "tablóides".

- Mas que inferno...! – Xingava Saga,enquanto tentava passar pelo denso bloco de pessoas,acompanhado de perto por Mellany;Afrodite e Louise iam logo atrás.A garota estava grudada ao sueco pelo braço.

Não demorou muito a um grupinho de jornalistas repararem no empresário.

- !

- Por favor, uma palavrinha...!

- O que faz aqui em plena temporada de...?

- O senhor é fã de...?

Logo, não havia por onde sair.

- Seu amigo é bem famoso, não? – perguntou Louise a Afrodite.

- Com certeza... Bem, vamos sair daqui, está tumultuado... – Sugeriu o sueco.

Saga, em meio àquelas dezenas de microfones e câmeras, conseguiu localizar o "casal". Viu-os afastarem-se, e uma sensação horrivelmente conhecida o incomodou; seu sangue ferveu quando encostaram a um canto. Como Afrodite poderia fazer aquilo com ele?!

Perdeu a cabeça quando a maldita ruivinha segurou a gola da camisa do sueco, para puxá-lo. Saga socou uns dois repórteres que estavam em seu caminho e empurrou muita gente para chegar até aquele maldito canto e apartar os dois.

Só deu-se conta do que fazia quando havia agarrado Afrodite pelo pescoço e o tomado num beijo possessivo, diante dos olhos de quem quisesse, ou até quem não quisesse ver. Depois do estrago feito, puxou Afrodite pelo pulso e tirou-o dali, empurrando os jornalistas.

Estava feito.

Seu império se arruinaria a partir dali...

Continua...

Nem digo nada quanto ao atraso...

À Juliabelas:

Aaah!!Nao posso contar né!Mas acho que o Shura não vai ter muita participação..gomen^^"...Obrigada por ler!

À Isa:

Gostou DAQUELA personagem?XD...Obrigada por ler!

À Grazi:

Nem digo mais nada a respeito da demora... Vou tentar escrever mais rápido^^'...Obrigada por ler!

À Tenie:

Que maldade!Só quis rebaixar a Vacaori xD Se bem que vc tem razão xD²..Obrigada por ler!

Teh +

BJKZ


	11. O que virá a seguir?

Cap X

Mal se falaram durante a volta a casa. Afrodite estava pasmo e assustado ao mesmo tempo; Saga, então... Não sabia se ria de nervoso ou se chorava de desgosto. Ao chegar, o grego esmurrou a porta, num acesso raivoso e histérico. Afrodite apenas encolheu-se no sofá, olhando temeroso para o descontrolado empresário; este repetia consigo um "Por que fiz isso?" esmagado entre os dentes.

Afrodite não ousou abrir a boca, sentia-se diante de um furacão de ódio. Chegou a imaginar que Saga pudesse agredi-lo. Até que o grego parou, ofegante. Afastou-se da porta de súbito, chutando o que tivesse em seu caminho. Parou em frente à janela, apoiando-se no parapeito da mesma, como se decidisse: Jogo-me ou não?

Saga encarou Afrodite; nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, mas sua expressão já demonstrava o que se passava dentro dele.

- Saga... - tentou Afrodite.

Não deveria tê-lo feito.

- Que é?

Respondeu com tal rudeza que desencorajou Afrodite a prosseguir. Não tendo a resposta:

- Satisfeito agora???

- Qu..?

- Pronto, agora toda a mídia já sabe..!Ta feliz agora?

- S-Saga...

- Que foi?! – Aproximou-se agressivamente do sofá.

A expressão no rosto de Afrodite era indescritível. Seus olhos de um azul límpido e puro jorravam lágrimas que escorriam por sua face pálida. Seus lábios tremiam...

- Por que tinha que se envolver com aquela prostitutazinha de quinta?

Tais palavras foram seguidas por um belo tapa de Afrodite Phillip Svesson.

- Não fale assim dela..!Ela é uma boa pessoa... A culpa é minha!

Saga massageava o lado que fora atingido.

- E ainda fica ao lado dela??Eu acabei de fazer a maior besteira da minha vid..!

Outro tapa acertou-lhe o rosto.

-Não vou mais atrasar sua vida, Sr. Maximillian.

Afrodite levantou-se num salto, encarando o grego com os olhos úmidos e avermelhados. Afastou-se de Saga rumo ao quarto.

- Vou aprontar as malas e ir. Adeus, Sr. Maximillian.

- Você não tem como voltar.

- Me viro.

As curtas palavras proferidas pelos lábios do sueco soaram extremamente amargas. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com força. Saga sentou-se no sofá, bufando como uma serpente irada. Não demorou muito a Afrodite aparecer na porta, de mala e cuia, preparado para ir embora.

Saiu, sem olhar para trás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ele falou isso??

Milo, aquele rapaz que trabalhava para a empresa Maximillian S.A. estava indignado. Ele, seu "amigo" Kamus faziam uma visita a Afrodite dois dias após o sueco voltar para a pensão de sua avó, de carona e todo encharcado após uma tempestade terrível.

- Falou... Mas eu estava errado. Eu queria ver a reação dele... Mas deu tudo errado.

- Isso foi... Burrice. – Palpitou Kamus, com seu acentuado sotaque francês.

- Eu sei... Mas eu acho que não deveria tê-lo deixado lá... Por mais que ele estivesse me odiando naquela hora...

- Di, você não deveria estar se doendo por ele!Nem sabe se ele se importa com voc..!Ai! – Milo praguejou antes de levar uma senhora cotovelada de Kamus.

- Eu sei... – repetiu Afrodite, com a voz embargada; baixou a cabeça. – Mas, mesmo que eu não signifique nada para ele, ele significa muito para mim...

Milo calou-se, lançando um olhar consentido para o rapaz.

- Bom, não vamos falar só em mim! – Exclamou Afrodite, forçando um sorriso. – Por que vocês não estão trabalhando à uma hora dessas?

- Tirei uma folga. – Explicou-se Kamus.

- E eu fui dispensado por hoje... Você sabe, reunião dos chefões.

Afrodite ficou em silêncio. Sabia exatamente o porquê da reunião.

- Tenho que ir... Kamyu, pode ficar uns instantinhos com o Di, pra ele não ficar sozinho?

- Sim, Milo,mas..?

- Eu já volto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Num dos prédios mais luxuosos, em seu último andar, a mais decisiva reunião era executada. Saga estava nervoso, mas mantinha uma fisionomia impassível e até mesmo fria. Ele e seus demais sócios estavam sentados a uma longa mesa negra, vidrada. Todos em absoluto silêncio.

Um dos homens tossiu; parecia principiar a falar.

- Bom... Diante dos fatos aqui apresentados... – Fez uma pausa. – Alguém tem a dizer? – o homem ergueu os olhos sob os óculos quadrados.

Um homem com aparência de trinta anos, cabelos negros e lisos, juntou as mãos sobre a mesa:

- Haverá punições?

- Mas é claro! – Explodiu um homem no outro lado, atarracado e vermelho. – Acha que jogar o nome da empresa na lama e dos sócios junto e algo que se deve passar impune??!

- Por favor, acalme-se... – Veio em auxílio uma mulher experiente, de cabelos louros tingidos.

- Me acalmar??Meu nome está indo para a lama!!

- Sente-se, senhor Goldass. Por favor. – Pediu o homem de óculos. O senhor Goldass sentou-se. – Sim,haverá punição.A imprensa vai utilizar muito o ocorrido para crescerem às custas do...Sr Maximillian...

Goldass lançou um olhar assassino na direção do grego.

- O que pretende fazer, ? – falou como se estivesse sendo obrigado a engolir algo azedo.

Saga retribuiu com um olhar frio e impassível.

- Tomarei as providências...

- Pois então, eu sugiro, senhores e senhora... – Gorgolejou Goldass – Que haja uma votação... De qual será a punição deste inconsequentezinho.

- Não é necessário baixar o nível da conversa, Sr Goldass – Advertiu o homem de óculos, o senhor Shingou.

- Quem abaixou o nível aqui?Eu só estou dizendo o que todos pensam!

A maioria dos presentes na reunião baixou as cabeças, admitindo.

- Não quero meu nome e o nome de minha empresa envolvida nessa...

- Nessa o quê?

Saga encarou-o e ficou em pé.Era,obviamente,mais alto e jovem que o ,mas este era atarracado e não aparentava a força bruta que tinha.Não que fosse haver brigas.

- Quer mesmo que eu diga? – Cutucou o baixinho.

- Se tiver coragem...

- Senhores! – interveio Shingou,ligeiramente corado. – Mantenham a ordem aqui!

Goldass bufou e sentou-se.

- Rapaz inconseqüente, mal sabe cuidar da própria vida e quer administrar uma empresa deste porte...

Saga calou-se, para o bem da situação. Mas não evitou um olhar para o velho.

- Bom... – Suspirou o . – Pelo que parece, a situação não agradou a muitos e. pela votação que houve há um tempo...

- Votação? – Exclamou Saga – Do que está dizendo!?

- Fizemos uma votação na noite de ontem, enquanto o senhor voltava de viagem – Esclareceu a mulher de cabelos tingidos. – Decidindo a finalidade da empresa, e da associação.

- E, por número unânime da maioria de se desgarrar da associação devido aos fatos ocorridos... É declarado vitória por cinco votos a zero voto.

Saga sentou-se, largando-se na cadeira; abaixou a cabeça de modo que seu rosto ficasse oculto.

- Portanto, todos aqui presentes à exceção do senhor, , estão se separando do grupo.

Como cena de filme,um pesado som de trovão fez-se ouvir e um forte clarão iluminou a ,Saga levantou-se da cadeira,recolheu seu sobretudo negro e sua pasta de couro e se retirou.

Continua...

À Grazi:

Sim,vai ter Miluxo!É claro,senão,não tem graça xD...Obrigada por ler!

À Isa:

Uiaa cena caliente xDD...Obrigada por ler!

À Tenie:

O Saga foi fraco sim, mas não há necessidade de descarregar suas frustrações sobre os personagens que,sem os direitos autorais,eu ,ainda assim,por ler!

Teh +!!!


	12. Final

Cap XII

N/A: Este capítulo só seguiu adiante graças à ajuda da Isa Higurashi (Mokona-chan ^^)

No instante em que pôs os pés dentro do apartamento, a chuva desabou. Fechou a porta com brutalidade desnecessária e jogou seus pertences sobre o sofá de couro. Saga voltou-se para o cômodo: nada daquilo o pertenceria mais. Em poucos dias já estaria devendo milhões.

E tudo por culpa daquele...

Estava Saga rancoroso pela própria atitude, e o motivo pelo qual fizera o que fez. Um ciúme extremamente doentio por...

- Afrodite... – murmurou Saga, cerrando os punhos. Aproximou-se da janela; até pensou em lançar-se do parapeito, mas ao ver pequenas luzes acesas de certa pensão a vários metros de seu apartamento, parou. A chuva que caía distorcia a vista do vigésimo segundo andar.

Mas...

Ao mesmo tempo em que a raiva torcia-lhe os nervos, o coração lamentava a saudade. Sua garganta apertava, contudo era demasiado orgulhoso para aceitar o que sentia de verdade. Achava que apenas usava Afrodite, porém com o tempo se afeiçoara.

Estava apaixonado e não queria admitir.

Largou um longo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos com o intuito de tirar da cabeça aqueles tolos pensamentos e afastou-se da janela, arrastando os pés.

Batidas na porta.

- Que inferno... – Praguejou Saga, armando-se de uma careta mal-humorado. Aproximou-se da porta e tentou visualizar o indesejável visitante através do "olho mágico". Mas não reconheceu a pessoa, pois seja lá quem for estava usando um boné. Será um ladrão?

Sem sequer se importa com essa hipótese, abriu a porta de supetão.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? – Ralhou ríspido.

- Pouco me importa que você saiba quem sou,ou quem deixo de ser. – Devolveu o homem que,encharcado,estava à porta. – Precisamos ter uma conversinha.

- Espera aí... você...é aquele rapaz subordinado de Shura...Veio me criticar pelo que fiz.

- Bingo. – Zombou Milo, entrando rapidamente antes que fosse barrado.

- Por favor, saia, não estou com cabeça para bobeiras. – Disse Saga, ainda mantendo a porta escancarada.

- Bobeira..?

Milo aproximou-se do loiro com tal rudeza que a distância entre ambos se reduziu a um palmo.

- Aposto como está com a cabeça na merda da sua empresa, não é seu almofadinhas?

- Olha como fala comigo, seu...!

- To pouco me lixando como eu falo contigo! – Milo esbravejou ao empurrar a porta com força. Coincidentemente, no exato momento em que porta bateu um forte trovão ecoou. – Também não me importo se você chamar aqueles gorilas lá embaixo para me tirar daqui!

- Não preciso de nenhum segurança para botar um trombadinha pra fora de casa! – Gritou Saga, pronto para fazer o que disse.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou ser expulso por um mauricinho nojento e folgado como você?? – Desafiou Milo, agarrando o outro pelo colarinho. – Eu conheço sua história, Saga Maximillian

Os olhos do ameaçado se estreitaram.

- ...Ele te contou.

-Sim. "Ele", Afrodite Philip Svesson, o meu melhor amigo e a pessoa que mais te ama nesse mundo..!

Saga riu.

- Não me diga que é por isso que..!

Um soco em cheio fez-lo calar-se. Saga cambaleou e apoiou-se na parede.

- "Isso"? – Milo fez uma careta de nojo. – "Isso"?Vem dizer na minha cara que não gosta mais dele, seu monte de esterco!

- Eu... Não disse que...

Saga ergueu os olhos para agressor. Limpou o sangue do lábio cortado e ajeitou a própria postura.

- Escuta, nunca vi o Afrodite daquele jeito,mesmo ele sendo do tipo que se apaixona fá isso porque eu sou o melhor amigo ê mexeu com ele de um jeito que ninguém nunca conseguiu.E você também gosta dele,mas ainda não se deu conta disso.

Saga encarou-o, sério e ao mesmo tempo pensativo.

- E então? – insistiu Milo.

O ex-milionário voltou seus olhos para a janela.

- Bom...

De repente,o telefone mentalmente aquele tinido agudo,Saga atendeu.

- Que é?

-Senhor Maximilian?Aqui é o advogado da senhorita sua esposa..

- Ela quer o divórcio de novo.

-Sim,senhor.E – disse ele,como se estivesse prestes a ir para a forca – ela...ela quer de volta toda a Fundação Graad.

Saga ficou em silê turbilhão de pensamentos e imagens rodopiou na cabeça do grego neste instante como se fosse um a olhar para a janela;sorriu.

- Deixe os papéis amanhã com a recepcionista. Eu assino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- O que??Ele aceitou?! – esganiçava Saori,com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, senhorita!A Fundação voltará a pertencer à...

Saori agarrou-se ao pescoço do advogado e sentou-se em seu colo.

- Isso é ótimo..!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Bom, vou procurar o Milo,faz um bom tempo que ele saiu e não deu notícias... – murmurou Kamus,não demonstrando a preocupação na voz.

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte, pois nessa chuva... – suspirou Afrodite, retirando xícaras vazias da mesa.

Kamus levantou-se e tocou o ombro do sueco com firmeza, e acenou com a cabeça, como se falasse: "Fique bem.". E se retirou.

Afrodite estava sozinho e trovejava -se à parede,sentindo falta daquele que amava.

- Saga... – sussurrou para si mesmo, quase se contentando apenas com as boas imagens e lembranças sobre ele.

De repente, sentiu um tremor em bolso direito. Assustou-se; era seu próprio celular. Pegou-o desanimado e leu:

"Olhe pela janela."

Afrodite estranhou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Uma súbita esperança, pequena como a chama de uma vela, iluminou seu coração. Não devia ser. Mas não custaria olhar.

Arrastando os pés até a janela mais próxima, afastou as cortinas e arregalou os olhos. Sua boca secara.

Lá embaixo, parado no meio da calçada e sem desgrudar os olhos da janela, estava ele. Não... Não podia ser..!

Sem o menor bom-senso, Afrodite destrancou a janela para ver melhor.

- Saga..?

O vulto sorriu.

-Afrodite! – berrou Saga – Eu tenho que falar com você..!

O sueco viu-se confuso. Sabia que não deveria ouvi-lo, ainda estava magoado. Mas não podia deixá-lo na chuva. Saiu da janela, desceu as escadas e abriu a porta.

- Entra.

Saga fez o que o outro ordenara. Logo após, Afrodite fechou a porta e apoiou-se sobre a mesma.

- Por favor, seja breve e volte para casa, você ta encharc...

- Afrodite, eu quero pedir desculpas – disparou o grego, num fôlego só.

- O quê?

Afrodite encarou-o, pasmo!

- E por que eu faria isso?Não temos mais nada a ver um com o outro.

- Afrodite, eu... Fui um idiota, imbecil, fiz tudo errado!Fiquei nervoso naquela hora, descontei em você...

- É um pouco tarde, não acha?

No fundo, Afrodite ainda estava muito chateado. Apesar de não ter sido uma briga catastrófica, o resultado dentro de si foi.

-Olha, eu tive o trabalho de vir aqui, pedir desculpas! – Exaltou-se Saga. – Eu nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas...

Desviou o olhar, e apertou os lábios. Parecia buscar coragem para dizer algo que não era de seu feitio. Ergueu os olhos mais uma vez. Deu um passo adiante, decidido, e confessou:

- Eu to apaixonado por você, é isso.

Toda a impassibilidade na face de Afrodite desmontara. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que dificultava sua respiração; sentiu a garganta apertar. Ceder agora?

- De todas as riquezas que eu perdi você é o meu bem mais precioso...

O sueco mal ouvia o que ele dizia. Para um homem ganancioso e fútil como ele dar o braço a torcer...

_**I know Just how to whisper**_

Eu sei muito bem como sussurrar

_**And I know just how to cry**_

E sei exatamente como chorar

_**I know just where to find the answers **_

Eu sei be monde achar as respostas

_**And I know just how to lie**_

E sei muito bem mentir

Afrodite sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que encostado à porta,abaixou a cabeça e mão cálida e ainda úmida pela chuva tocou-lhe o rosto e enxugou-lhe as lá estava a menos de um palmo de distância.

_**I know Just how to fake it**_

Eu sei como fingir

_**And I know just how to scheme**_

E sei como fazer meus esquemas

_**I know just when to face the truth**_

Eu sei a hora de encarar a verdade

_**And then I know just when to dream**_

E sei muito bem quando sonhar

- Me perdoa? – sussurrou Saga,cujos olhos verde-esmeralda demonstravam um sentimento que nunca esteve presente no coração.

- Saga... – Afrodite viu-o aproximar-se de si e saboreou o calor do beijo que sentia muita falta.

_**And I know just where to touch you**_

E sei exatamente onde te tocar

_**And I know just what to prove**_

E sei o que provar

_**I know when to pull you closer**_

Sei quando devo puxar você para perto de mim

_**And I Know when to let you loose**_

E sei quando devo te deixar sozinha

Sentiu o beijo durar horas. Viu-se totalmente entregue, como sempre fora. E seu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca!Saga abraçou-o pela cintura e parou o beijo aos poucos.

- Isso é um sim? – Sorriu o grego, afastando os cabelos do rosto de Afrodite carinhosamente.

- Depende de você... – impôs Afrodite,ainda com uma leve insegurança.

_**And I know the night is fading**_

E eu sei que a noite está acabando_**  
And I know the time's gonna fly**_

E eu sei que o tempo vai voar _**  
And I'm never gonna tell you **_

E eu jamais te direi_**  
Everything I gotta tell you, **_

Tudo que tenho para te dizer_**  
But I know I've got to give it a try**_

Mas eu sei que tenho que tentar

- Depende do quê? – estranhou Saga, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Não quero continuar a ser "o outro" – esclareceu Afrodite, tentando demonstrar segurança.

- Mas você já deixou de ser o outro há muito tempo.

- E a sua empresa?E os seus sonhos?

- Afrodite. Você vale mais que qualquer riqueza que eu possa ter.

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto do sueco. Saga beijou-lhe a testa e envolveu Afrodite num abraço aconchegante. O grego deu um leve sorriso e tomou os lábios do amante num beijo voluptuoso.

_**And I know the road to riches**_

E eu conheço o caminho da riqueza_**  
And I know the ways to pain **_

E conheço os caminhos da dor_**  
I know all the rules **_

Eu conheço todas as regras_**  
And then I know how to break 'em **_

E também sei como quebrá-las_**  
And I always know the name of the game **_

E eu sempre sei o nome do jogo_**  
But I don't know how to leave you **_

Mas eu não sei como te deixar_**  
And I'll never let you fall **_

E jamais te deixarei cair_**  
And I don't know how you do it,**_

E não sei como você consegue _**  
Making love out of nothing at all**_

Fazer amor em troca de nada

Afrodite deixou-se levar pelas carícias. O toque de Saga deixou a pele do rapaz arrepiada e Afrodite sentia seu sangue ferver. Iria se entregar para Saga.

De ímpeto e sem aviso, o grego tomou-o nos braços e apertou-o contra o peito. Surpreso, Afrodite segurou-se, abraçando Saga pelo pescoço.

Saga subiu as escadas com Afrodite nos braços; entrou pela primeira porta à direita, quarto do sueco. Deitou-o sobre a cama, e beijou-o com vontade, massageando-lhe a nuca. As mãos de Afrodite subiam e desciam pelas costas de Saga.

_**Everytime I see you, well the rays of the sun**_

Toda vez que te vejo todos os raios do sol_**  
Are all streaming through the waves in your hair **_

Estão passando pelas ondas de seus cabelos_**  
And every star in the sky **_

E toda estrela no céu está_**  
Is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight **_

Mirando teus olhos como um holofote_**  
The beating of my heart is a drum **_

Os batimentos do meu coração são como um tambor_**  
That is lost and it's looking for a rhythm like you**_

Que está perdido, mas procura um ritmo como você

Saga segurou as mãos de Afrodite e prendeu-as acima da cabeça do sueco contra o travesseiro, deixando seu corpo vulnerável. Abriu alguns dos botões da camisa de Afrodite e alisou seu peito pálido, deixando-o angustiado e excitado.

Afrodite enlaçou a cintura do grego com as pernas, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre si. Não demorou muito a Saga terminar de abrir a camisa de Afrodite e de despir a própria.

Soltando os braços, Afrodite abraçou Saga e beijou-o com todo o amor que guardava dentro de si.

Enquanto isso, a chuva amenizava e a lua aparecia clara e platinada; sua luz clara penetrava pela janela oeste da pensão, clareando o fato sendo consumado entre dois amantes.

_**You can take the darkness**_

Você pode tirar a escuridão _**  
From the deep of the night **_

Das profundezas da noite_**  
And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright**_

E transformá-la numa luz que brilha infinitamente _**  
I gotta follow it cause everything I know, **_

Eu tenho que seguir, pois tudo que sei_**  
Well, it's nothing til I give it to you**_

Não é coisa alguma até ter dado a você

Ao mesmo tempo em que a felicidade habitava o coração de Saga,a ansiedade de tê-lo só para si e o arrependimento por ter brigado naquela vez cresciam com leveza.

Entre a troca de beijos e carícias estavam o sincero pedido de desculpas e a jura de amor eterno.À medida que os minutos se arrastavam,ia se tornando intensa aquela mescla de sensações e sentimentos.

_**I can make you run or stumble **_

Eu posso fazer você correr e tropeçar_**  
I can make the final clock **_

Posso decidir o tempo final_**  
And I can make every tackle **_

Eu posso resolver qualquer coisa_**  
At the sound of the whistle **_

Apenas com o som de um assobio_**  
And I can make all the stadiums rock**_

Eu consigo fazer todos os estádios vibrarem

Em pouco tempo, num ritmado movimento se desfizeram ambos em fogo líquido. E as estrelas pareceram brilhar mais.

Afrodite largou-se em meio aos lençóis, ofegando fortemente, o que fazia seu peito subir e descer rápido. Saga deitou-se ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão, e com o cotovelo no colchão; fitava o rosto corado e os lábios rosado entreabertos. Tocou-lhe a face, como se tocasse a mais delicada porcelana; a pele era quente e suave.

Carinhosamente, Saga puxou Afrodite pela cintura e deitou-o em seu peito, como sempre faziam. Em poucos instantes, Afrodite mergulhou num repouso sobre o coração do grego.

_**I can make the night forever **_

Posso fazer uma noite durar para sempre_**  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn**_

Ou posso fazê-la desaparecer ao amanhecer _**  
And I can make you every promise **_

Eu posso fazer todas as promessas_**  
That's ever been made **_

Que já foram feitas_**  
And I can make all your demons be gone**_

E posso fazer desaparecer todos seus temores

Beijou-lhe a testa e afastou-lhe os cabelos da face. Admirou os olhos azuis-celeste que se abriram vagarosamente. A mão de Afrodite foi ao encontro da mão de Saga, entrelaçando os dedos; aconchegou o rosto junto ao ombro do grego.

- Saga,eu te amo.

_**But I'll**__** never gonna make it without you**_

Mas nunca vou conseguir sem você _**  
Do you really wanna see me crawl? **_

Você realmente quer me ver rastejar?_**  
**__**And I'm never gonna make it like you do, **_

E jamais vou conseguir como você consegue_**  
making love out of nothing at all**_

Fazer amor em troca de nada

Esboçando um pequeno sorriso,Saga acariciou a nuca de Afrodite.

- Também te amo.

_**Making Love...Out of nothing at all...**_

_**Fim**_

Bom…depois de praticamente um ano escrevendo essa fanfic..finalmente….finalmente…!Acabei..!

Espero que tenham gostado do fim e de como eu introduzi a música que nomeia essa obra.

Antes de qualquer coisa,devo agradecer à _**Isa Higurashi**_...sem a enoooorme paciência que ela teve comigo a fic não estaria completa.E agradecer aos leitores,porque eles são um dos grandes motivos pelo qual eu escrevo.^^

Neste capítulo,não vou responder às reviews...Desculpem!

E eu vou dar um tempinho de fanfics,pelo menos quanto a Saint eu escreva algo para Vampire Knight,Gravitation e/ou Death Note...meus preferidos...-olhos brilhando-

Mais uma vez,agradeço por tudo!!

Até mais!!


End file.
